Of love and other demons
by tvdspnislife
Summary: Charmeine enters Mystic Falls in search of a certain powerful Original with mysteries that are far beyond anyone's imagination. How will Damon & the rest of the Scooby Doo gang adjust with this new supernatural lady? Elijah/OC and Klaroline with mentions of Delena & Stebekah.*ON HIATUS*
1. Lady Mysterious

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its character. Or iPhone 5 for that matter.**

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first Fanfic. I have read so many awesome ones that I felt like I must write one of my own. This is going to be an Elijah/OC fanfic with the whole Original family in the center. Yes, the Scooby Doo gang are going to make few (quite a few) appearances. Delena, Stebekah and Klaroline are the ships i am going to follow. BUT, Delena and Stebekah will happen later. Much much much later on. Klaroline happens around Chapter 13. I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

"Where is Elijah?" She asked in a way Damon couldn't interpret. Her eyes held a mixture of worry, anger and disgust but her face remained composed. Her composed face reminded him of Elijah when he killed those werewolves at the Salvatore Boarding House. He was so calm. It was as if, he didn't just rip hearts out of a few werewolves. The way he placed that moonstone on the table, it was as if he was placing a candy on the table. His stance was so calm, yet frightening. And so was hers. Her heartbeat was there, beating ever so lightly. So she was a human, he thought. And it was oddly calm for his taste. Normally, when women talked to him, their heart would beat faster. He thought it was because of his extreme hotness. Which was kind of true. So, he was a bit disappointed when he heard her heartbeat slow and steady.

They were sitting at the Mystic Grill's infamous bar. Apparently everything cool and dangerous always went down at the bar. Or the Boarding house. She had requested to meet Damon. Yes, requested. That's what Andie said. She met Andie through Jenna apparently. And had asked to arrange for a meeting with Damon. Andie didn't say anything else. And as she conveyed this message to Damon on phone, he wasn't able to compel her to give the details.

As he struggled to not stare at her beautifully toned curvaceous body, she gulped downed her whiskey. "Now, how would I know?" Damon said with a struggling nonchalant expression. There was something frightening about this lady. Damon couldn't bring himself to call her a girl. That wouldn't be right. Not just because of her body. But the way she walked in. The way she carried herself. The way her voice was so impassive yet full of concern when she asked about Elijah. The way she met her beautiful emerald green eyes with his cerulean blue ones. One could say they were mesmerizing. They held a glint of warmth in them. Warmth that her face didn't show.

"Well, I know for a fact that he was last seen at this grill, talking to you and your girlfriend. So, if you're not as dumb as I think you to be, you will give me an honest answer. Sooner rather than later." She said. Again with that impassiveness. Wow, she really had her way with words, He thought.

"You know, I have been known to do plenty a dumb things. Things I don't have to do. But I still do. " He retorted with his all-too-familiar smirk. It wasn't the first time she had seen that smirk. She was quite familiar with that smirk. It held memories of a distant relative. She pushed those memories to the back of her mind as she gave him a smile. A cold one. One that sends shiver down your spine.

"I pegged you for a smart guy. Now, I didn't want to get my hands dirty but seeing as things aren't going to be so… simple, I am afraid i will have to find some other way." She said tilting her head a little.

And then he decided to do something stupid. Like he mostly does. He met her emerald eyes and commanded "Who are you? What do you want with Elijah? And what is your name?" He stared at her but her pupils didn't dilate. Great. Just fucking great. She was on vervain. Like anything would go right once in his immortal existence. He thought, mentally kicking himself for not judging better. Then again, he was never known for his better judgement. He was always known for his impulsiveness.

She laughed mockingly. It was almost a chuckle. Her pearl white teeth showed as her perfectly plump crimson lips departed each other. "You vampires, think you can do anything you want. Don't you? Like the world is at your feet. Compulsion doesn't work on me. As you must have guessed." She said judging the confused yet irritated look on his face.

"Well, the world is at our feet. Besides a little stake what's to stop us from reaching the moon?" He mock glared her. She was really getting on his nerves. All this mystery surrounding her was making him curious. And curious Damon was just as dangerous as pissed Damon.

"Aren't we a little cocky." She smirked and shot another glass of whiskey down her throat. Damm, she could take her liquor. It was barely 5 minutes since she walked in and this was her 4th glass of whiskey. Damon was impressed. Yet again. But now he had it. He had to know about her. He impatiently asked, "So, what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before, I would remember such a pretty…. Face." He smiled through his eyes lustfully. It was astonishing how Damon could go from compelling someone to flirting with them in a matter of seconds.

She snickered. "I don't owe you any answers. But, since I am in a good mood, I will however make a deal. 10 questions in return for 1. I only have one condition, Honesty. You lie to me, consequences won't please you."

"Let me get this straight, you are willing to answer 10 questions and I only have to answer 1? Seems like you are either very smart or severely stupid. Anyway, my gain. Deal." He said, almost immediately.

She waved her hand in response as an indication for Damon to go ahead with his questionnaire.

"What's your name?"

"Charmeine"

"Pretty name. What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Looking for Elijah."

"Why?"

"He seems to be missing. That's why."

"What gives you the impression he's missing?"

"He's nowhere to be found."

"You are very cryptic. Now where did you get vervain from?"

"I didn't get vervain from anywhere."

"Right. So did Elijah give you?"

"No."

"If he didn't give you and you didn't get it from anywhere, then why didn't my compulsion work?"

"I have a special resistance power against your compulsion."

"Are you human?"

"Nope."

"What are you?"

"A supernatural creature."

"What kind of supernatural creature?"

"The kind that isn't afraid of vampires."

"And what kind would that be?"

"Your 10 questions are over. My turn now." She said while toying with the rim of her whiskey glass. If Damon wasn't so annoyed at her for not giving away any useful information and ducking each and every question with an useless answer, he would have found that seductive. But he was, annoyed. Pissed.

"You didn't really give any honest answer to my questions." He snarled barely containing his irritation.

"Well, I believe I was honest to you. There's nothing that I said, that was untrue. So, my one question in return for your ten is that, _where is Elijah?_"

He smirked, thinking he will give her a taste of her own medicine, he knew what she was going to ask the minute she offered the deal. "In Mystic Falls." He then triumphantly gulped down his drink before looking at her face for any kind of irritation. He expected her to be irritated, just like him, when he didn't get his desired answer. But instead he noticed her smiling. What was up with this woman?

"Thank you." She said before paying for her drink and leaving quite a tip as she stood up to leave.

He couldn't contain his curiosity any longer, "What are you thanking me for? I didn't really give you anything." She smiled again. And said, "You gave me enough." She started to walk away. She was just about few inches away when Damon grabbed her hand and glared at her. She slowly pulled her other hand towards Damon's hand that was gripping her left arm a little too tightly and unclasped his fingers. She then gave him a look that said _don't-you-dare-touch-me-again._ And walked out of the grill without giving any verbal response.

As he heard her heels click their way out of the grill and into the parking lot, he took his cellphone out from his pocket and dialed Rick.

"We have a problem." He whispered angrily.

"What's it this time?" The hunter asked, sounding a bit tired. He was tired. Not physically but mentally. Every day in mystic falls seemed to be worse than the previous one. Jenna was mad at him. Elena was facing a real danger from an unknown mystery called Klaus. And they had daggered one of the most powerful vampires to ever exist. Yup, tired is exactly what he was.

"There's this woman, she's looking for Elijah. She's not human. And she's very… odd."

"Not human? What is she then?"

"I don't know. I just played the 10 questions version of 20 questions with her and all I got was that her name's Charmeine, she's a supernatural being that isn't afraid of vampires and is looking for Elijah."

"Well, what do you need me to do?"

"Gather the Scooby doo gang. Meeting at my place in an hour. "

"Okay."

"And Rick.."

"yeah…"

" Bring every kind of possible supernatural-freaks-killing weapon you have in your pantry."

"Be there in an hour." The hunter then hung up and rubbed his hand over his face in exasperation.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like the first chapter? Let me know in a review or PM. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. I hope you continue to read further. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Oh boy!

**DISCLAIMER: Still not owning TVD or any of its characters. Just my character Charmeine and a _wild_ imagination.**

* * *

_Previously on _**Of love and other demons**,

_"I don't know. I just played the 10 questions version of 20 questions with her and all I got was that her name's Charmeine, she's a supernatural being that isn't afraid of vampires and is looking for Elijah."_

_"Well, what do you need me to do?"_

_"Gather the Scooby doo gang. Meeting at my place in an hour. "_

_"Okay."_

_"And Rick.."_

_"yeah…"_

_" Bring every kind of possible supernatural-freaks-killing weapon you have in your pantry."_

_"Be there in an hour." The hunter then hung up and rubbed his hand over his face in exasperation._

**After 1 hour 15 minutes, at the Salvatore Boarding House.**

"I am so sorry, I got cau.."

"Not interested Barbie." Damon interrupted Caroline with a slight frustration. Caroline gave Damon a glare for rudely interrupting her. Stefan, always the fight breaker, decided to break the staring contest between Damon and Caroline. He then moved from his place between Bonnie and Elena to stand in front of Caroline. Oh Stefan, ever so protective. "What's the meeting about Damon?" he asked. As always, with a brooding expression.

"Did I miss the e-vite?" everyone turned back to see Katherine pouting on the patio.

"Nope, this meeting is for non-bitches only. So kindly take your slutty ass somewhere else." Damon smirked. Katherine ignored him and walked past him towards Stefan.

"Damon…" Stefan started.

"Fine. Miss Pierce, please stay." He smiled politely. Mocking her. "You might actually be of help for once. Do you know anyone named Charmeine who knows Elijah?"

"Never heard such a name. Why? Who's she?" Katherine asked, confused.

"That's what the meeting's about. _Who is this Charmeine? _She's a supernatural, knows Elijah and she's… very strong."

"How do you know she's strong?" Elena asked. Oh Elena, always the one with stupid questions.

"Because, I know. She's strong. Powerful-original-vampire strong."

"Maybe she's one of the originals. She does know Elijah." Rick pointed out.

"Nope. Heard her heartbeat. She's not a vampire, witch maybe…" Damon drifted off thinking of other possibilities.

"Did she touch you?" Bonnie asked stepping up from couch and walking towards Damon.

"Yeah, I grabbed her arm.." Damon said with a confused hope.

"Give me your hand." Bonnie instructed and Damon followed without any questions. Bonnie closed her eyes for few seconds and suddenly Damon felt a tingling sensation on his fingertips where her arm touched his fingers.

"She's not a witch. I would've felt her magic." Bonnie said, sounding disappointed. For a flick second she had hope that there was another witch in town. After meeting Katherine's witch "friend" at the masquerade ball, she was wishing she would meet someone from witch community, who would help her. But, alas whoever this Charmeine was, she wasn't a witch.

"Crossing that of the list, we are left with…" Stefan spoke while mentally checking witches off his list of supernaturals-with-heartbeat.

"Werewolves. Maybe she was a werewolf?" Caroline said. Getting disgusted when she spoke the word _werewolf. _She was still not over how those werewolves tortured her for an entire day and let's not forget a certain werewolf friend's betrayal. Tyler. She mentally kicked herself for thinking about him and his disgusting species.

"She didn't smell like a dog." Damon said, remembering what she smelt like. She smelt like a mixture of sandalwood and lavender. A bit intense on nostrils but equally refreshing. He was in the middle of picturing her sitting at the grill bar when he heard the doorbell ring. Everyone was there. Who could it be? He shrugged and reached for the door at vampire speed. He opened the door to see a smiling Charmeine standing with her arms crossed to her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked wide-eyed.

"Well, rude to question guests at the door. Don't you think?" She said, nonchalantly. He then stepped aside and let her in. He turned around before quickly closing the door and ushering her in, towards the rest of party. As she walked inside towards the living room, she noticed a few teenagers and a 30+ guy staring at her. She smiled at them, as a form of hello. "Guys, this is Charmeine." Damon introduced her. "Charmeine, meet the Scooby doo gang." Her face still had that smile. She nodded her head in acknowledgement of the _Scooby doo gang._

"So, we didn't finish our conversation earlier. What kind of supernatural are you?" Damon asked while pouring her and himself a drink. One thing he clearly knew about her, was that she liked her whiskey. So he poured her one of the oldest from his collection at the bar-table in the living room.

"Not here to answer your questions Damon." She said while scanning the room. Her eyes fell on Katherine and Elena. She smirked while shaking her head in amusement. Elena and Katherine both saw the look she gave them. And glanced towards each other before looking at her with confusion in their eyes.

"Oh is that so? Then enlighten me why are you here?" Damon said handing her a drink.

"I am here for Elijah." She said, simply. Taking the drink from Damon's hand and gulping it down in one shot. Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked like they had seen Ellen DeGeneres and Oprah Winfrey having sex. Yup. They look Frightened.

"Elijah's not here." Elena said, her voice shaking immensely. In return, Charmeine smiled at the brunette teenager before vanishing. She was gone. She didn't run. Damon, Katherine, Stefan and Caroline were looking at her when Elena spoke. If she ran, they would've seen her. Their vampire abilities would've caught the slightest movement. But they didn't see anything. Just like that, she was gone. Everyone looked around at each other. Damon concentrated on his hearing, to see if he could hear her anywhere in the house. And he did.

"Oh boy!" He heard Katherine speak, realizing she was listening as well. Soon, Stefan and Caroline figured it out as well. All 4 of them looked at each other before running at vampire speed towards the basement.

* * *

**Author's Love Note(ALN): I love you. Yes you, the one who's reading it. The one who followed my story. The one who reviewed it. The one who added it into favorites list. Yes, i love you all. I love all the readers. Review or no Review. You read my story, i love you. You hate it? I still love you. :) Why? Because atleast you read it enough to hate it :P BUT, REVIEW. I love reviews. Please review? I will give you a brownie *wink wink*.**


	3. Undaggered goodness

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, Julie Plec doesn't seem to want to share TVD's rights with me. Not even after I told her I would give her a brownie. I mean, how dare she reject MY Brownies? Huh! (I don't care if that sounds sexual)**

_Previously on _**Of love and other demons**,

_"Elijah's not here." Elena said, her voice shaking immensely. In return, Charmeine smiled at the brunette teenager before vanishing. She was gone. She didn't run. Damon, Katherine, Stefan and Caroline were looking at her when Elena spoke. If she ran, they would've seen her. Their vampire abilities would've caught the slightest movement. But they didn't see anything. Just like that, she was gone. Everyone looked around at each other. Damon concentrated on his hearing, to see if he could hear her anywhere in the house. And he did._

_"Oh boy!" He heard Katherine speak, realizing she was listening as well. Soon, Stefan and Caroline figured it out as well. All 4 of them looked at each other before running at vampire speed towards the basement._

* * *

"what the hell just happened?" Jeremy yelled.

Alaric immediately shuffled through his bag of supernatural-freaks-killing-weapons he brought over on Damon's request and took out a gun with silver bullets that was filled with salt. Since they ruled out werewolves, witches and vampires as a possibility, this was the only other possible weapon he had for supernatural creatures. He wasn't sure if it would affect Charmeine, but he would sure as hell try.

Without waiting for anyone, he quickly followed in the direction of where the vampires fled to. It was when he reached the basement stairs that realization dawned upon him._ Elijah was in the basement cellar. _Oh fuck. He mentally cursed while rapidly taking 2 steps at a time. Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy were right behind him.

When he reached the cellar, he could only see Damon's face in the crowded cellar. He was shocked and pissed. He then looked around to see Stefan and Katherine terrified while Caroline was staring at Elijah's corpse. _Elijah's undaggered corpse._ Soon enough, everyone realized what had happened. Charmeine had poofed her way into the cellar and undaggered Elijah.

"How stupid are you to dagger an Original vampire?" Alaric turned his face to his left to see Charmeine with a raised eyebrow and hands folded over her chest. Hands that held the Silver dagger. The one that was supposed to be in Elijah's chest.

Everyone turned around and saw Charmeine leaning on the wall. Elena and Caroline were still looking at Elijah's undead corpse as if he would come to life any second now.

Damon was the first to act. He rushed his way out of the crowded cellar and stood in front of Charmeine. He then tried grabbing the dagger out of her hands. She laughed at that. She then touched his fingers and he stood still. He couldn't move. His eyes darted up, down, left, right. His eyes were the only part of his body he could move. If his eyes spoke, they would scream "PANIC".

Seeing his best friend immobilized, Alaric quickly went for Charmeine's heart with his supernatural-freaks-killing gun. But before he could pull the trigger, with a flick of her wrist, the gun was knocked out of Alaric's hold and was thrown far back into the cellar.

Katherine was the next to act. She quickly grabbed Charmeine by her throat and pushed her on the floor while climbing on top of her. Charmeine, still calm, grabbed Katherine's wrist and crushed it. And although a crushed wrist shouldn't have bothered a vampire that much, Katherine fell on the floor beside Charmeine and screamed in pain. She started touching her face, her legs, her arms. It wasn't just her wrist Charmeine broke. Charmeine broke each and every bone in Katherine's body into millions of pieces.

Seeing Damon's and Katherine's condition, the rest of the Scooby doo gang decided to move backwards. Stefan, always the protector, stood in front of Elena, conveniently hiding her from Charmeine in that crowded stairway. Charmeine then stood up from the floor, dusting her jeans off and straightening her Navy Blue Blazer. She then gave the rest of them a challenging look. One that said, _anybody else want to try?  
_

Bonnie was about to start chanting a spell when Charmeine interrupted her, "I really wouldn't mind taking your powers away. So, don't tempt me." Bonnie immediately closed her mouth. As much as brave she was, she didn't want to lose her powers. She had just gotten them back from Jonas. And she didn't question Charmeine's ability to do that. Not after she saw what she did to Katherine and Damon. Damon was still standing unable to move anything. His mouth couldn't move or else he would have cursed his way to hell. All he could do was Glare Charmeine.

Charmeine took one last look over Elijah and something flashed in her eyes for a flick second. It was affection. But everyone was too busy being petrified to notice that. She vanished again, along with the dagger.

And with a loud gasp, Damon fell down to the floor. He was out of breath. He calmed his nerves and was about to dart upwards towards the stairs when Stefan caught his arm. "We have more pressing matters at the moment, your revenge will just have to wait." He said, signalling towards the undaggered corpse of Elijah that rested on the cold cellar floor.

"Caroline, can you please take Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena with you to your place?" Stefan asked while still looking at Damon.

"No, I am not leaving. If Elijah comes back, I am the only one he will make a deal with." Elena argued.

"There is no _if_ Elena, he _will_ come back. And there are no deals anymore. Not after we stabbed him twice in one night. You people need to get the hell out of here." Damon spoke while looking at Katherine who was still sobbing while sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. He hadn't seen the exact damage Charmeine did to her. But damn, it looked bad. "No arguments. Barbie, take them out of here. And choke yourself full of vervain. I'll be damned if Elijah compels his way into your house." He continued.

Caroline hesitantly took Elena's hand and they walked upstairs. Bonnie and Jeremy were about to follow when Alaric spoke up, "Actually we might need Bonnie. Seeing as we have no clue what we are dealing with, we need her powers. Also, with Jonas and Luca being dead, Elijah doesn't have a witch anymore. That gives us an upper hand." Bonnie nodded in agreement and stayed behind. Jeremy was about to argue when Bonnie took his hand in hers and rubbed it in assurance. He then left with Caroline and Elena. "So what now? Any ideas how to dispose off an undead-original-vampire's body?" Damon asked breaking the thick air of tension surrounding them.

"There's nothing we can do. Elijah will wake up in few moments and will kill you and everyone you've ever met for trying to kill him." Katherine said while clutching at her shoulders. She looked afraid. More than the night she saw Elijah at the tomb. She was right, though. Elijah had warned Damon the night of the dinner party. _If you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and everyone in this house._ He warned him before they stabbed him that night. Twice. Elijah was a man of his word. If he said he would kill them, he definitely would. But Alas, idiocy was as common as common sense in Mystic Falls. Campers camping despite of "animal attacks", Elena being Elena, Damon challenging werewolves on a full moon… yeah, it was safe to say that Mystic Falls was not only Damon, Stefan, Elena's Home. It was a Home to Idiots too.

"That you are right of, katerina." Elijah spoke from inside the cellar while looking at his suit with utter disgust. Damon had burned it to such a gruesome extent. Everyone turned around to see Elijah standing with his arms at his side clenched into fists. Again, everyone was stupid enough to turn their backs on the cellar that had an undaggered-original-vampire in it. An _undaggered-Elijah. _Which was actually more frightening.

"We are sorry Elijah…" Stefan started, as he saw begging for mercy was the only way they would breathe another breath without getting their hearts ripped out.

"Where is the dagger?" Elijah cut in without looking at anyone and staring at the walls of the cold cellar. The one he was thrown into. After being stabbed. Oh, he was mad.

"We don't have it." Stefan replied.

"You have the audacity to lie to me after trying kill me twice? Thrice, if I count Damon's incompetent attempt." Elijah said tightening his jaw in anger.

"We don't… she took it." Katherine murmured.

"Who?" Elijah asked impassively.

"Charmeine. Your supernatural freak of a friend." Damon said with a pissed look. Still the stupid Damon. He's mad at you for killing him and you are name calling the person who revived him? Y U SO stupid Damon?

"Charmeine?" He asked, eyes shot up, boring into Damon's as if to assess whether he was telling the truth. The impassive expression he held not a mere minute ago, was replaced with one that was a mixture of hope, happiness, pain and shock.

"yes.."

And with that, he left without uttering a word. Without _killing_ any of them. He just left.

"I have asked before, I will ask again. _Who the hell is this Charmeine?_" Damon said staring at the place Elijah was standing.

* * *

**A/N: So, I love you people. All of you who read, reviewed, followed and added into favourites. Also, know that Isobel has not entered town yet, so Elena hasn't been kidnapped and the Salvatore Boarding House isn't in her name when Elijah wakes up. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Wanna make love to it? :P**

**REVIEW people, REVIEW. It makes you look younger and slimmer. ;)**


	4. His what?

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. **

* * *

_Previously on _**Of love and other demons**_,_

_"Where is the dagger?" Elijah cut in without looking at anyone and staring at the walls of the cold cellar. The one he was thrown into. After being stabbed. Oh, he was mad._

_"We don't have it." Stefan replied._

_"You have the audacity to lie to me after trying kill me twice? Thrice, if I count Damon's incompetent attempt." Elijah said tightening his jaw in anger._

_"We don't… she took it." Katherine murmured._

_"who?" Elijah asked impassively._

_"Charmeine. Your supernatural freak of a friend." Damon said with a pissed look. Still the stupid Damon. He's mad at you for killing him and you are name calling the person who revived him? Y U SO stupid Damon?_

_"Charmeine?" He asked, eyes shot up, boring into Damon's as if to assess whether he was telling the truth. The impassive expression he held not a mere minute ago, was replaced with one that was a mixture of hope, happiness, pain and shock._

_"yes.."_

_And with that, he left without uttering a word. Without killing any of them. He just left._

_"I have asked before, I will ask again. 'Who the hell is this Charmeine?'" Damon said staring at the place Elijah was standing._

* * *

Placing a drink in Alaric's hand, who was sitting on the couch, he moved to sit in front of him on the big leather lounger. To say that they'd had a long night, would be the understatement of the century. For Damon, literally.

Bonnie and Stefan were in the Salvatore library, going through the Founding families' journals to see if they mentioned anything about the likes of what Charmeine was. Clearly, fearing Elijah had taken a second priority since they all saw him freeze up at her mention. They needed to find what Charmeine was. ASAP.

Katherine, still aching from her various bone shattering injuries had sort refuge next to the blood storage cooler in the basement. Drinking blood bags like a kid would drink Capri Sun.

The Boarding house had a very eerie feeling to it tonight. Nobody was speaking anything. They were too engrossed in their thoughts to talk. It was silent, too silent. And suddenly, the door flew open. Of course, nothing ever stays silent for too long in Mystic falls.

"I believe you had something to do with Martins' sudden disappearance?" Elijah asked eyeing Damon. He wasn't as much angry as he was impatient.

"What happened to the good old knocking-the-door-before-entering? Where are your manners Elijah? What if I had been indecent?" Damon smirked, playing with his drink before taking a mouthful. Even now he didn't feel the need to be serious. Perhaps sarcasm and nasty jokes were his way of coping with nervousness?

Elijah's thoughts were miles away running at the speed of light. He half listened Damon and grabbed his throat, jerking him up from the armchair and throwing him against the wall. "Where are they? Are they even alive?" Elijah hissed.

"6-ft-deep." Was all Damon said and Elijah was back at his throat. Crushing it with his fingers.

"I need a witch. Now." He said while tightening his jaw in frustration. He needed a witch. He needed a witch to find _her_. He couldn't lose her again.

Stefan had heard what was going on in the living room and was out with Bonnie just as Elijah was about to drop Damon on the floor. Damon fell on the floor caressing his neck. Ouch, it hurt.

"I'm here. What do you want?" Bonnie said, her voice firm, trying to show courage. She raised her head up, to meet Elijah's eye level. She wanted him to know that she wasn't afraid of him. Knowing that HE, _Elijah, _needed a witch, boosted Bonnie's courage upto a good level. He wouldn't kill her, he needed her_._

"I need you to do a locator spell. Do you know how to do one?" He asked questioning the young witch's ability.

"Do you have anything that belongs to the person you want to locate?" Bonnie didn't need to know who he was requesting (_ordering) _to locate. She had a pretty good idea. Charmeine. She thought to herself.

Without replying her, Elijah took out a ring from his inner pocket of his suit jacket. Oh, he changed his suit. Gone for half an hour and the guy's in another Gucci. Damn, this stylish-frightening-original-vampire. Bonnie took the ring from Elijah and eyed it carefully, it was an engagement ring, one from Victorian era maybe? Bonnie couldn't guess. But it was beautiful. It had a big diamond in the center which was encircled by little red ones. The diamond had a square cut and was of quite a big size. As any girl would be, Bonnie was mesmerized by the beauty of it when a silent grumble from Elijah brought her attention back to the task at the hand.

She quickly opened her spell book and searched for the spell while Elijah was impatiently looking at the spell book, as if just looking at it would complete the spell. No one, atleast none in Mystic Falls, had seen him in such a state before. He almost looked human. With worry lines on his head and his fingers tapping his sides, instead of his ever so confident and composed stature. Bonnie asked for his hand and he complied. She chanted something in an alien language, one Elijah obviously didn't know and Suddenly Elijah could see _her_. A smile dared to erupt on the sides of his lips. At that moment, he forgot of all the pain. The betrayal. The loneliness. Everything that once used to made him curse his immortal life. Just the look of her, just a picture of her, made him smile. But as much as _not-himself_ he was at the moment, he was aware of his company and controlled his emotions. Or atleast tried.

_He could see her, she was sitting at the window, watching the town square and had a look of longing on her face. Did she miss him? Just as much as he did? She was wearing her night clothes. A simple white night gown with frills covering her knees. Her beautiful long legs laid crossed on each other as she watched the town square peacefully. As if it was the only thing she could do. _By now, Elijah had clear view of _her view _of town square, so he could easily find out where she was staying. He let go of Bonnie's hand and took a second or two before opening his eyes. _Her face etched in his mind, afraid he might lose her image._ One thing Elijah knew, if Charmeine didn't want to be found, she never would be found. He had learnt that the hard way. If Bonnie was able to locate her so easily, it meant Charmeine wanted him to find her. The hope that had flashed his eyes the moment Damon told him about her, returned again. She was here. More importantly, it seemed like she was here for _him._ He had hope again. In that moment, he forgot about all the things he was here for. About Klaus, about Elena, about his death, about Revenge. All he could think about was the angelic beauty, _possibly_, waiting for him.

"I appreciate your help." He said to Bonnie. Completely forgetting how her friends had plotted against him, killed him. Twice. He was truly grateful to her for helping him find _her. His Charmeine_. He then took the ring from Bonnie and was about to leave when Bonnie asked, hesitantly, "Who is _s__he_? Charmeine?"

"My Wife." He whispered. He spoke slowly, to himself. To assure himself, after all those years, she still was his wife. She came for _him._ When there was no one left for him, she came. She came at the time he needed her the most. She came to the rescue of an original vampire with unlimited strength. She came to _his_ rescue. She was his soul mate. His partner. His _wife._

* * *

**A/N: I am honestly so thankful to all those who took time to review. I am also thankful for all the readers who followed and added my story into their favorites It makes me soooooo happy. :) Also, as always, criticism is well accepted here. Anything you don't like or understand, point it out. And I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I try to proof-read it as many times as possible. But, hey! I m a human. Not a vampire with super cool abilities. *sigh***

**You know that REVIEW-ing makes you look younger and slimmer, don't you? SO, go REVIEW. Ima waiting.**


	5. Why?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Kay? Not even Elijah. :-(**

* * *

_Previously, on **Of love and other demons,**_

_"I appreciate your help." He said to Bonnie. Completely forgetting how her friends had plotted against him, killed him. Twice. He was truly grateful to her for helping him find her. _His Charmeine. _He then took the ring from Bonnie and was about to leave when Bonnie asked, hesitantly, "Who is She? Charmeine?"_

_"My Wife." He whispered. He spoke slowly, to himself. To assure himself, after all those years, she still was his wife. She came for him. When there was no one left for him, she came. She came at the time he needed her the most. She came to the rescue of an original vampire with unlimited strength. She came to his rescue. She was his soul mate. His partner. _His wife.

* * *

She saw him, in the middle of the town square searching for something. Someone. _Her. _She knew about the spell the teenage witch had performed. She could feel it. She could feel the power tugging on her left ring finger. The witch was using a location spell with the help of her engagement ring, she concluded that much. She touched her now bare finger, circling her fingertips around the place where her ring used to be. Ring that was the symbol of their love, their union, their marriage. Her mind drifted off to the memory land.

_"Charmeine, I wish to ask you of something." Elijah nervously spoke. They were sitting under a tree. It was their meeting place. A place where no one would bother them. It was their own little heaven. Surrounded by beautiful smelling flowers and on a hill, it was peaceful and quiet. They loved sitting there for hours. Sometimes, in quiet, just enjoying each other's presence. No words spoken. They loved talking, but even silence was blissful between them. Charmeine opened her eyes, and looked into his. She was laying on the ground with her head on Elijah's lap. When she opened her eyes, she found Elijah looking down at her. His eyes had their usual glow. A glow, only Charmeine could see. His voice was low and she found that unusual. Elijah was never nervous. And he never spoke in such a manner. His speech was always clear and confident. "What is it that you wish to ask?" She said while taking his hand that rested on her forehead and raising it to her lips, she kissed it._

_"I want you to know Charmeine, whatever your answer is, I will always love you. I will honor your wishes. I will respect your choice." Elijah said gazing at her beautiful face. How could he not love her? She was the most lovable creature he had encountered in centuries. She was full of joy and warmth. She brought him happiness. She made him feel. She made him feel Human again. What he was about to ask, he knew there was a chance she wouldn't say yes. He knew this could very well destroy their relationship. He knew, and yet, he couldn't ignore it anymore. He needed to know. He had to ask her._

_She was more confused than ever. What was it that Elijah wanted to ask? Was it something she didn't have an answer to? Why was he saying such things? "I know Elijah, and I too will always love you. But what is it that has gotten you so nervous? It is scaring me to look at you like this."_

_He could see the confusion on her face. He then took a deep breath and stepped into the most important moment of his life,_

_"**My dear, I have known you for such a short time, and I am amazed by how sudden I have grown to such closeness with you. You make me smile. You make me laugh. Just being with you, makes me happy. You have made me a different man. A man I never thought I was capable of being. You made me believe in love. You, my dear Charmeine, have brought me happiness. Happiness I never knew of. In your eyes, I see love I never expected, nor did I think I deserved. I love you, With all my heart and my might. And I cannot bear the moments we spend apart. I wish to spend my life with you. I wish to spend an eternity with you.**"_

_He then pulled a tiny wooden box from inside of his jacket and opened it for Charmeine to see._

_"**My beloved, I ask you, for I am too selfish to even think about spending the rest of my life without you, Will you do me the honor of becoming my****wife?**"_

_Charmeine's mouth opened and eyes widened. She was shocked, Elijah could see that. He expected that much. But then her lips quickly transformed into a beaming smile. Her beautiful smile. She raised herself up and kissed Elijah softly. She placed both of her hands around his neck and transferred herself from ground onto his lap. She then looked into his eyes, "_**Yes**_" she said, with such confidence and compassion, it surprised Elijah. He had half expected her to reject him and leave. He didn't question her love, but he knew of their circumstances. He was aware of their positions and roles in this world. They were in a forbidden love. He was afraid of her better judgement, for it would never allow her to marry him. But without any hesitance she had said **yes**._

_He grabbed the ring from the inside of the wooden box and placed it on her finger. She looked at it with awe. It was a beautiful ring. "It is so beautiful, Elijah." She whispered slowly, while looking at her fingers. Fingers that were adorned with such a gorgeous piece of jewellery. What made her more happy, was, what that ring represented. It was a symbol. A symbol of their love._

_"Very beautiful indeed." He said, while looking at her. He was holding the most beautiful occurrence in the world in his arms. His Charmeine._

_"I love you." Both said it, at the same time, before their lips collided in a passionate kiss._

Charmeine was brought back to reality by a loud knock on the door. She quickly wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes when she was taking a stroll down the memory lane. It was a beautiful memory. Of everything, this memory was her most cherished one. It was her solitude. It brought her happiness. Reminded her of the most beautiful part of her life. Reminded her of her One true love. Reminded her of Elijah.

She opened the door to see Elijah standing there in anticipation.

This was the moment he had been waiting for years now.

This was the moment she had dreaded for years now.

This was the moment they both had yearned the most.

"Charmeine." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked into her eyes.

"Elijah." She spoke softly.

God, he missed her sweet voice. The way she would call his name. He wanted to take her into his arms. Kiss her. He wanted to hold onto her. Never let go of her. He wanted her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her warm skin. He missed it so much. He missed _her _so much.

"May I come in?" He asked. Charmeine could hear the pain in his voice, that he had to ask for permission to enter the house _**his ****wife**_ was living in.

"Please do." She said, standing aside, letting him in and closing the door behind them.

She took a moment before turning back to face him. Even after all the years it took for her to gather the courage to face him, it still wasn't enough. She took a long breath before turning around.

"Why?" He asked, waiting for her to look him in the eye. He wanted an explanation. He wanted to know why his wife, who vowed to never leave him, never leave his side, had left him. _Until death do us apart. _They both had vowed. Then why did she break her vow? Why did she leave him?

"There are things you do not know about that night, Elijah. Things you were made to forget." She spoke sensing his hurt. How much betrayed he felt from her. She wanted to clear things up, but she knew, nothing would undo the hurt he had felt. The pain he had gone through. The pain _she_ had gone through. They loved each other. That, none of them questioned. But, was love always enough?


	6. Grief they shared

**DISCLAIMER: Naaah. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

_Previously, on _**Of love and other demons_,_**

_"Why?" He asked, waiting for her to look him in the eye. He wanted an explanation. He wanted to know why his wife, who vowed to never leave him, never leave his side, had left death do us apart. They both had vowed. Then why did she break her vow? Why did she leave him?_

_"There are things you do not know about that night, Elijah. Things you were made to forget." She spoke sensing his hurt. How much betrayed he felt from her. She wanted to clear things up, but she knew, nothing would undo the hurt he had felt. The pain he had gone through. The pain she had gone through. They loved each other. That, none of them questioned. But, was love always enough?_

* * *

"What things, Charmeine? And I cannot be compelled. Of course you know that. So how was I made to forget anything?"

"How much do you remember Elijah? About that night?"

"The night you left?" Elijah said in an accusing tone.

"Yes, the night I left…" Charmeine said, guilt written all across her face. She couldn't bear to see Elijah's face. She knew it would be too painful.

"I remember waking up alone with your engagement ring and a note from you that said _goodbye._" Elijah's voice was low, almost a whisper. He remembered it all too well. He remembered every aching feeling his undead heart felt. The words stung him. He had searched for her, with the help of witches, vampires and every goddamn creature available. She wasn't found. She didn't want to be found. She had left him. He had lost the most precious thing to him, and he didn't even know why. That's what hurt the most. Whatever had he done to deserve such fate? To deserve such loneliness? To deserve the loss of his One true love? That's what hurt the most, _not knowing._

"Events of that night, they were erased from your memories. Yours, Kol's and Klaus'." Charmeine stated, trying to hold in her tears. She never wanted to leave. But she had to, she was made to. She had to leave, for _him._

"How?"

"My Father."

"Your father…" Elijah stuttered as realization dawned upon him. He didn't remember anything but the mention of her Father clicked things, ofcourse, he was involved. His Charmeine would have never left him willingly. A sense of relief passed over him as he realized that Charmeine did never leave him willingly.

"He was the one who erased all of yours memories. Elijah, I never wanted to leave. You must know that, I never wanted to betray you, I have always loved you…" Charmeine drifted off as her throat became tight due to the uncontrollable sobs she was holding back, for years now. She hardly let herself cry, but seeing Elijah, in front of her, with that pained look on his face, knowing she was the reason for it, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Elijah quickly closed the distance between them and took her into his arms. She let those tears fall. The tears she had been holding in for years. They both had yearned for this moment. To be in each others arms. They both longed for the touch. That feeling that they gave each other. The sense of euphoria, they achieved, just by the mere touch, they had missed it. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Charmeine was the one to pull back. She looked up at him and Elijah wiped away the wet tears that rested on her cheek. He then placed a soft kiss on her wet cheek.

"I know, Charmeine. Deep down, my heart knew, but my mind, it just wouldn't accept the fact that you were gone, It made assumptions. I too have never stopped loving you. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. Even if it hurt to love you, I couldn't stop. You are my soul mate, Charmeine, How does one detach from their soul's mate? I am bound to you. I will forever be. I loved you then, I love you now. Nothing can change that. Not even your abrupt leaving." Elijah said looking deep into her emerald green eyes as she stared back into his brown ones.

Charmeine didn't hesitate now, after hearing those words from his mouth, she had no questions about their relationship, she kissed him. She pressed her lips onto his and kissed him deeply. It was a sweet kiss that was laced with years of longing. It wasn't fierce, but it was equally passionate, with love and happiness. Despite the circumstances, they both were happy. To have found their way back to each other. For that blissful moment, nothing else mattered.

After few minutes, Elijah broke off from their sweet kiss and held her close to his chest. Charmeine slowly walked towards the couch, still in Elijah's arms and they both settled on it. She snuggled into his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head. Taking in her smell. Her wonderful smell. She still smelt the same, Sandalwood and Lavender. Elijah had missed her smell. He was once addicted to it. And as he took her smell in, he realized he still was.

"Make me remember." He spoke softly into her hair.

"I cannot make you remember, as it was not me who took your memories away. My father, he put a wall in your mind, a wall that separates those memories, even if I tried breaking it, I could barely scratch it. He has to be the one to remove it. " Charmeine said. Elijah could sense her helplessness. There she laid, in the arms of her husband. Her husband whom she couldn't help.

"Then tell me, everything." He brushed her forehead reassuringly. They weren't hopeless. Not now. Not after they found each other back, no, they weren't hopeless.

"Elijah, I can't. I made a promise. My father made me promise. If I go back on my word, he goes back on his. And I can't let that happen. I can't afford to let that happen." She sat up, facing Elijah.

Elijah sat there, silent. Looking down. He didn't know what do now. He couldn't ask her to go back on her promise. It was a moral they both shared. And he trusted her enough, even after all these years, he trusted her enough to know that she wouldn't have given such a promise if it wasn't absolutely crucial.

Sensing Elijah's turmoil, Charmeine spoke up, something suddenly striking her, "Where's Bekah?" She asked with a sly smile. Ofcourse, _She made a promise. She gave her word. Bekah didn't. She could easily make Bekah tell Elijah everything. Why didn't this cross her mind before?_ She thought to herself.

Elijah could see some pieces clicking into place together in her mind, but couldn't guess what. He then started to figure out a way to break the news to her. How was he to tell her that _her best friend, his little sister_ and _her sister-in-law_ was no longer alive? That she was lying deep down the seas with a dagger through her heart? His jaw clenched at the mere thought of her Sister's Dead Body. He hated Klaus. He hated Klaus just as much as he loved Charmeine.

"Elijah, where's Bekah? We need to get her here. Give me her cell number. I will call her right now. She's probably in London. I know she loves it there. I do not care if it's 4 in the morning. I will call her right now and she will have to pick up. Sleep be damned." Charmeine spoke drifting off and started frantically searching for her cell phone.

"Ahh, found it." She said, raising the mobile phone in her hand from her discarded jeans from laundry basket.

Elijah was still in the midst of figuring out how to lay her down easily. He saw the excitement in Charmeine's eyes, the moment she said _Bekah. _It was what their Family used to call Rebekah, especially, Niklaus. Charmeine too, very close to Rebekah, had adopted her family pet name. They were like sisters. Rebekah was the person Elijah confided in about Charmeine. Rebekah was the only person who knew about their relationship for quite a long time. Rebekah was the one who helped Elijah pick out the ring For Charmeine.

They both loved each other. They were the best of the friends. After centuries of rejection and running, Rebekah had found love with Charmeine. Love, trust, affection and loyalty. Now Elijah had to tell Charmeine, that the girl she treated like her sister is dead?

"Charmeine, please sit down." Elijah stood up and brought Charmeine back from her frantic haze of cell phone searching.

Charmeine sat down on the couch with a question mark on her face.

"Rebekah is no longer alive." Elijah said honestly. He couldn't beat around the bush with Charmeine. She was a strong woman, sure, she'd be devastated, but she could handle herself. He knew that much. There was no point in longing the process of giving her the news of her best friend's demise. He was there for her. He would comfort her.

Charmeine sat dumbfounded for several minutes. Unable to speak. Unable to gather the right words to say. Hell, any words to say.

Tears started flowing through her eyes, and she looked at him with desperation. To help her. To bring _Bekah_ back. She knew Elijah wouldn't have excluded any information about Bekah's death. She didn't need to ask if she was only daggered. If Elijah said she wasn't alive, he meant it. She knew he would have exhausted every way to bring his sister back. He was Elijah. He would have tried everything before announcing such a thing.

"Klaus, Early 1900s. I do not know the reason." Elijah spoke, knowing Charmeine too well to know what her next words would be. She would've asked by whom, when and why she was killed.

As Elijah laid comforting kisses on her forehead, she sobbed, hard. She grieved for her best friend's death. She grieved for the loss of Elijah's sister. She cried, for she knew, Elijah wouldn't have. He was emotional, but even for his beloved sister, Elijah was rarely the one to shed tears. He was too old world to cry. But Charmeine knew him too well, for she cried for their loss, both of their losses; his sister's and her Best friend's.

* * *

**A/N: More of Elijah/Charmeine. Hope you love them just as much as I do. Stay tuned, and keep showering me with your wonderful reviews.**

**Mucho love,**

**CJ.**


	7. Mr and Mrs Smith

**DISCLAIMER: Do. Not. Own. Anything. K?**

* * *

_Previously, on _**Of love and other demons_,_**

_As Elijah laid comforting kisses on her forehead, she sobbed, hard. She grieved for her best friend's death. She grieved for the loss of Elijah's sister. She cried, for she knew, Elijah wouldn't have. He was emotional, but even for his beloved sister, Elijah was rarely the one to shed tears. He was too old world to cry. But Charmeine knew him too well, for she cried for their loss, both of their losses; his sister's and her Best friend's._

* * *

"Elijah, I am not able to track him. My powers don't work over witches'. He's hidden under a spell. Just like you were." Charmeine spoke, disappointed. Her and Elijah, both had a common goal now, Klaus. They needed to find him. He needed to be killed. Charmeine wanted to kill him with her bare hands for killing her family. Yes, Bekah and Kol, they were her family. Klaus had killed them, he would pay for it. Klaus didn't have only Elijah as an enemy anymore, he had Charmeine as an enemy too. And if only he knew, he would be a bit frightened at that thought. Behind all that warmth and joy that Elijah saw, there was a strong-willed woman underneath. She was the force not to be messed with.

"We just have to wait. We have to wait for that opening. His witches, no matter how strong, will get tired. Their spell will weaken, and we will find him." Elijah said reassuringly. He was more than happy for a partner such strong as Charmeine. He was more than happy to have his wife back. His wife, who was equally willing to kill the brother he hated the most, was just a bonus. They will find him.

Klaus, with his obnoxious need to break that curse, he will have to eventually turn up in Mystic Falls, birthplace of the doppelganger. And when he does, Elijah would be there, waiting for him. He will make him suffer, for taking his family away. For ripping their family apart.

"Then we wait," Charmeine spoke, getting up and walking towards the bathroom. She had spent the remaining of the night trying to track Klaus. She was tired. And it was almost noon. She needed a long nice bath. It was a long night and an emotional one at that. Learning of Bekah's demise had not been easy. She was devastated to say the least. Last night had been an emotional rollercoaster.

Getting Elijah back gave her that ecstatic feeling and learning of Bekah's death made her feel that grave loss. But now, she had one goal on her mind, Revenge.

One of the reasons why Elijah and Charmeine were soul mates, was the morals they shared. They both believed in revenge. _Sometimes, there's honour in revenge._

"Like you said, I was under a hidden spell. How'd you find me then?" Elijah spoke, suddenly realizing he didn't ask her about how she tracked him down. He had had Jonas and Luca cast a hidden spell on him, to protect his whereabouts from Klaus. He was not afraid of him, No. But how was he to avenge his family's death if he was lying at the bottom of the ocean with a dagger in his heart?

"I believe Jonas and Luca's spell is still intact. They were killed, not turned. So they must be on the other side, and their spell wouldn't have worn off," Elijah said speculating.

"Yes, their spell is still intact. I couldn't track you. But, I knew you must have always carried the engagement ring with yourself. You loved me too much to destroy it," She smiled. She felt so lucky to have Elijah in her life. She was aware of his love for her and she felt blessed.

"You tracked the ring," Elijah finished her explanation. He gave her a genuine smile. One that only his wife deserved.

"I am heading for a shower, care to join?" There was no lust in Charmeine's words. Just plain longing. He was her husband after all. They both had tremendous self control. But, love is always known to break the strongest of controls. They both were experiencing an emotional high from what they had gone throughout the night, and now they just wanted to feel nothing but each other. No sadness, no loss, no grief, no revenge. Just each other.

Elijah flashed himself into the bathroom and started the shower. "Coming?" He asked from the bathroom while taking his tie and shoes off. Charmeine held back a chuckle as she saw his eagerness. Shaking her head in amusement, she swiftly walked into the bathroom and helped Elijah undress as he was the one with lots of clothing. She was only wearing a night gown. A swift tug of Elijah's hands, and even that was on the floor.

* * *

"His wife?" Stefan asked dumbfounded. He was more worried about Elena than ever. The worry lines had taken permanent residence on Stefan's forehead and if we thought he was brooding before…

"Yup," Damon replied, popping the p.

"We kill Luca and Jonas and now he gets an apprentice much more powerful than them? We need to get Elena out of here. Before he comes for her again," Stefan said while walking around in circles.

"Relax. From the looks of it, they are having a lover's quarrel. Think about it, she could have waited for her husband to get, you know, dead undead. But she left. And not because she was afraid of us. And then he marches down here to get Bonnie to do a location spell," Damon countered.

"What do you mean?" Stefan stopped in the middle of his circle walking fiasco.

"Meaning, she wasn't waiting for him in a sexy little piece from Victoria's secret at home. Meaning, we still have a chance. Meaning, I need to talk to that lady, ASAP," Damon was already imagining Charmeine in his favorite Victoria's Secret number, halfway through the sentence.

"Damon, she's his wife. We can't be too sure. I have to convince Elena to leave here. It's too risky now."

"Fine, get her out of town until I deal with Mr and Mrs. Smith, " Damon couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of the irony of Elijah using _Smith_ as his Last name and suddenly a powerful Mrs. _Smith_ coming to his rescue.

"Not funny Damon, not when it's our lives that are on the line. Especially Elena's," Stefan said as he realized what his big brother was thinking about.

"Oh c'mon, it's funny. We kill Mysterious Mr. Smith and suddenly equally mysterious and powerful Mrs. Smith comes to his rescue? It is funny," Damon said laughing.

"Meet me at Elena's place in 20 minutes, I need to hunt," Stefan said ignoring his brother's pleas about how funny it was and left.

_**30 minutes later.**_

"No way! I am not running away when all the people I love are in danger because of me. _Because_ of _me_ Stefan!" Elena protested.

"Elena, you have to go, if you stay here, the people you love will get harmed anyway trying to protect you."

"Stefan, I don't want anybody protecting me. I made that deal once, I can make it again. I am not putting anybody in danger. And I am certainly not running away like Katherine did. You remember what she told us, don't you? How she was punished? For running away?"

"Enough with the martyr drama. I thought we were over this, Elena. No sacrificing yourself for some freak of a ritual. You are leaving. With or without your consent. Stefan will take you to a different country and you both will have your happily ever after and I will manage supernatural festivities here. Okay?" Damon said standing up from his place from kitchen counter and walking towards Elena threateningly.

"You have no right to do that, Both of you. It's my life and I will do whatever I want with it," Elena choked out before running upstairs to her room, crying on her way up there.

"Face it brother, she needs compulsion. It's for her safety. You cannot go around letting her make her stupid choices if you want her to live. For once, you have to agree," Damon said stopping Stefan from following Elena upstairs.

"It's her free will Damon, I can't take that. I can't do that to her. She will hate me for it."

"I can. I will even let her hate me for it, if it saves her life," Damon said before flashing upstairs.

_"what the hell?"_ Stefan heard Damon yell and ran upstairs. When he reached there, he saw an empty bedroom. Empty Elena's Bedroom. He quickly searched Jeremy's bedroom. And the rest of the house. She was nowhere to be found. She was just there a minute ago. Where did she go? She was human, she couldn't have gone anywhere without alerting them. Someone took her. Someone who had been invited in.

"Katherine," Damon murmured as he contemplated Katherine's sudden interest in helping them. Of course she was running her own little scheme on the side. A scheme that included abducting Elena.

Stefan quickly dialed Bonnie and Damon dialed Katherine. Oh she was going to get a piece of her mind when he found her. She was also probably going to get her heart ripped out too, by Damon the dearest.

"Oh Hey Damon, nice to hear you have no problem compelling the girl you love. You think she will understand that? She will hate you for it Damon. Stefan hated me for it."

"Correction, he still hates you and No, Dr. Phil, I don't need to talk about love with you. You get your slutty ass over here or I will make sure you beg for your death."

"Sorry Damon, it was either me or her."

"And as always, you chose yourself. You selfish little bitch."

"Goodbye Damon," She hung up.

"What now?" Stefan asked Damon. He was standing right behind Damon and had heard his full conversation with Katherine. Even the part with _"compelling the girl you love". _He was too engrossed in Elena to even think about his brother being in love with his girlfriend right now.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She's at the old witches' house. Jeremy is there with her. She's locating Elena as we speak," Stefan replied.

"Good, then.." Damon was interrupted by his cell ringing. It was Alaric.

"Ric, Elena's been kidnapped. Gonna need your weapons. Katherine's getting a stake through her heart today."

"Hello Damon, glad I don't have to deliver the news myself, but yes, Katherine has Elena and the moonstone. And I know your little witch is locating her right now, but if you even as much as get out of Mystic Falls, I will Kill Ric. Don't even think about coming to your damsel's rescue. She is alive and fine. I won't kill her. She won't be harmed. But you are not to leave Mystic Falls. Have no doubt Damon, I will kill Ric first and Jenna later if I see any of you out of Mystic Falls."

"What makes you think I give a damn about them?"

"Oh but I think you do, Damon. Ric's your only friend. And Jenna, well try explaining her death to Elena. Poor girl's already lost too much," Isobel said with mock sympathy.

"I swear to god, Isobel, I will…"

Damon looked at his cell to see that the call was disconnected.

"That bitch hung up," Damon said grinding his teeth. Oh he was mad. Super mad.

"We can't go for her Damon, She can't lose any more people than she's already lost."

"What do you want to do then? Sit on our asses and wait for Mommy Isobel to drop Elena off?" Damon spat out sounding irritated.

"No, we get help," Stefan said looking Damon in the eye. It took a second or two before Damon understood what Stefan was talking about.

"Oh no! No way. I like un-paralyzed version of myself better. And who's to say Elijah won't rip our hearts out the minute he sees us?"

"We have to take that chance Damon, its Elena."

"Fine. I'll head up to the grill and we'll go from there. If I am going to be talking to Mr or Mrs Smith, I am gonna need a drink. Maybe 10."

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to _with-a-passion _for reviewing regularly, i promise i won't disappoint. :)**

**Tell me what you think about it? And hey, this is the longest chapter yet. YAY!**


	8. I love you, Elijah Mikaelson

**A/N: Okay, I just published this awesome story (_Tears_) yesterday. You can find it on my profile. It's a one-shot of Elijah/OC (not Charmeine) and YOU HAVE TO GO READ IT and leave a Review. Kay? I will give you a brownie. A special one... *winks***

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, still not owning anything. Just my OC, my charming Charmeine. (See what I did there? :P)**

* * *

Elijah was lying on the bed with one hand below his head and the other resting underneath Charmeine. She was curled up around him and her head rested on Elijah's bare chest.

It was a _long _shower. _Satisfyingly_ long.

Elijah smiled as he heard Charmeine's steady heart beat. It all felt so real. It was real, he had to remind himself. His Charmeine _was_ actually lying in his arms.

His eyes closed slowly as he fell into deep slumber.

_"Bekah, come see what your brother got me." Charmeine yelled in excitement. She was wearing the princess necklace Elijah had brought for her. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery. It had intricate design with a little heart shaped ruby inserted in the middle of it. The ruby was surrounded by little colorful jewels that built into a circle of spheres. The design was simple yet beautiful and It looked even more gorgeous on her beautifully tanned skin._

_"What is it?" Bekah said peeking into Charmeine's quarters._

_"Look," Charmeine pointed to the necklace that adorned her swan like neck._

_"It is so beautiful," Rebekah gasped._

_"Not as much as you," Elijah whispered into Charmeine's ear as he slid hands around her waist, pulling her back to him while looking at their reflection in the mirror._

_Charmeine smiled at him in the mirror. "It is indeed very lovely, Elijah. Thank you so much."_

_"Brother, I must say, your choice in gifts is commendable," Rebekah said before taking leave. She sensed that they needed privacy and went away._

_"See you soon, Bekah," Charmeine yelled as she saw her best friend leave. She knew Rebekah was going into the town, probably to meet that farm boy she had grown quite attached to._

_"Charmeine, I have something to tell you." Elijah started while carrying Charmeine into his arms and walking towards the bed. He placed her on the bed and sat on the edge of it. Charmeine stood up and sat beside Elijah._

_"Yes," Charmeine looked into his eyes, with patience. She knew what he was getting at. She had been patient with him, given him time. Although she knew, she never let it on. She wanted to give him time, time to feel comfortable enough to trust her._

_He had waited long enough to tell her this. He had wanted to tell her soon, but Bekah had insisted he waited. She was afraid too, of losing her newly acquired best friend._

_It was late now, he had to tell her. He couldn't keep her in the dark anymore. She needed to know the truth._

_He had brought that necklace as a parting gift. Just in case, if she decided to leave him, he wanted to give her something. Something for her to remind him of? He felt silly. Why would she want to be reminded of him, anyway? If she chose to leave him, it was clear she hated the fact that he was a vampire. She probably would ask him to compel her. He didn't want to compel her. Compelling her was never an option. It was a different case if she wished for it. But, he, himself would never compel Charmeine. He loved her too much to take her free will away._

_There was no delaying now, he better get started._

_"My family and I, we are different. I promise I wish you no harm and I can say the same for Rebekah. But, you need to know what we are. I could not possibly lie to you anymore. We are not what people in this town make of us. I had wanted to tell you about this since the day we met, but deep down, I was scared, I was scared of losing you. I was scared you might not feel the same once you came to know about the truth of me, of my family," Elijah continued looking into Charmeine's eyes and was expecting to see confusion or even fear in them, but he didn't see that. He saw that she was content, a bit relaxed. When Charmeine nodded her head slowly, indicating for him to go on, he further continued,_

_"We are creatures of the night. I am a vampire, Charmeine. So is my family. We are the first Vampires to ever be made." He finished and was now holding in breath waiting for Charmeine's reaction. He was expecting her to fear him and hide away from him or even hit him for hiding such a big thing. But she did no such thing. Instead, she clasped their fingers together, and said,_

_"I know Elijah, I have known since the moment we met."_

_Elijah was taken aback. She knew. She knew, and yet she chose to stay with him? Be with him?_

_"How?" He asked bewildered._

_"Because I am not human either, Elijah. I have powers. I sensed that you weren't human the moment we met. And then, when I touched you, I didn't feel the blood pumping through your veins. I didn't hear your heartbeat. So I concluded you were a vampire. I have known this the whole time. I just waited for you to tell me. I wanted you to trust me enough to tell it yourself," She said looking at their entwined hands._

_"You are not human?" Elijah asked shocked. He wasn't expecting this. He was going to reveal the truth about **himself**, not the other way around. If not human, what was she?_

_"No, Elijah. I am protector of Humans. I am an **Angel**," She said, finally looking up into his eyes._

_"An angel? You are an Angel?" Elijah was still in shock._

_"Yes," She patiently stroked Elijah's arm._

_"You mean to tell me that you are protector of humans and yet you chose to be with the one thing, the one creature, that's destined to harm them?" Elijah spoke slowly gazing back into her emerald orbs._

_"Yes, it is my duty to protect humans and yes, this,"_

_She pointed towards both of them,_

_"**US**, is forbidden for me. If my father or Brother were to know of this, disaster would occur. But yes, I chose to be with you, Elijah. I see you for the man you are, not the monster you think yourself to be. I see the honorable man that you are. I see the kind brother that wishes well for his little brothers and sister. I see the morals you hold. I see the respect you have for me, for even when you thought I was human, you did not ever consider yourself to be superior. I see inside of you, Elijah, I see your soul and it is you, I fell in love with. I do not care of what pre-written commandments dictate me to do. I love you, Elijah Mikaelson and nothing can change that."_

_Elijah was shocked at her revelation. He really didn't know her after all. He was half expecting her to hit him. Hit him? Seriously? What was he thinking?_

_He hadn't realized how truly wonderful and strong Charmeine was, until then._

_She knew what she wanted and she didn't follow some pre-defined rules._

_She loved Elijah and wasn't afraid to show it._

_She was bold and confident. She was strong._

_She wasn't hopeless in love. She was powerful in love. Because, True love, doesn't make you hopeless. It doesn't make you weak. It gives you strength and it gives you a sense of power. True love, has the capability of changing you into your best or worst self. It is how we chose it to affect us, dictates whether love destroys or blossoms._

_"I love you," That was all Elijah could speak before he took her by her lips, claiming hers in a passionate kiss. He would be damned if he let anyone ever come in between them._

_But, Alas…_

* * *

**A/N: *insert drum roll here* SO, now you know. Charmeine's an angel. AHHHH. Did you know that? If you did, you certainly didn't tell me that, so no winner brownies for you. Nu-uh.**

**The concept of the whole Angel thing is from another popular CW series, _Supernatural._ I am not sure if my angel version is going to be just the same. I am definitely going to be making some serious changes. But, if you needed a reference as to what an Angel is and what kind of powers she might have (aside from teleporting and brain kinesis thing she did on Katherine and Damon), Supernatural's Angel version is probably the closest.**

**Tell me what you think about this new revelation? Was it good? Was it worth the wait?**  
**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Really really really appreciate it.**  
**And hey, special thanks to _pavy_ for the constructive criticism. I am so glad you pointed that out.**  
**I hope there aren't any grammatical errors in this chapter and if there are, I apologize sincerely.**

**Love always,**  
**CJ :)  
**


	9. Your Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. It is all a figment of my imagination. Except all the TVD drama and the TVD characters, those belong to CW and that brownie rejecting producer of theirs, Julie Plec.**

_Previously, on _**Of love and other demons,**

_"You are not human?" Elijah asked shocked. He wasn't expecting this. He was going to reveal the truth about himself, not the other way around. If not human, what was she?_

_"No, Elijah. I am protector of Humans. I am an Angel," She said, finally looking up into his eyes._

_"An angel? You are an Angel?" Elijah was still in shock._

_"Yes," She patiently stroked Elijah's arm._

_"You mean to tell me that you are protector of humans and yet you chose to be with the one thing, the one creature, that's destined to harm them?" Elijah spoke slowly gazing back into her emerald orbs._

* * *

Damon sauntered into the mystic grill with a very disgusted expression on his face. Going to Mr and Mrs Smith for help was the last thing he wanted to do. Not after he had tried to unsuccessfully toast Mr Smith. Urghh, that thought itself send shivers down his spine.

He straight walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. He swiftly gulped down his drink and gestured the bartender to keep them coming.

Damon was on his 5th glass of bourbon when he heard the chime that hung above the entrance door ring and recognized that familiar sandalwood smell.

"I figured I would find you here," Charmeine said taking the empty seat beside Damon. Damon was apparently ignoring her and acting indifferent while drowning his innumerable sorrows in alcohol. _Yeah, Damon, ignore her. It's not like you need her help or anything._

Charmeine guessed he was pissed at her for paralyzing him. But she didn't feel guilty. Not even a bit. In fact, she wasn't done with this little Scooby gang of Mystic Falls. They had daggered her husband. Oh, she would do a lot more damage than a few minutes of paralyzing.

"Okay… since you are the one that NEEDS my help, I suggest you start speaking to me. " Charmeine gestured for the bartender to bring the same drink Damon was drinking. As little as she knew about Damon, she trusted his choice in alcohol. From what he had offered her at the Boarding house, she knew he was drinking something good.

"Meet my little brother on your way here?" Damon sneered.

"Yes, he was apparently frazzled about this situation your doppelganger has gotten into. He was adamant about meeting with Elijah," Charmeine let out a low chuckle thinking about these idiots wanting to meet Elijah, he would chew them alive if they came across him right now.

**5 minutes ago**

_"Charmeine…" Stefan yelled from the parking lot. Charmeine was just passing by the Mystic Grill. She had some business in town and she decided she would walk to the town, thereby declining Elijah's offer to drop her in his car. Elijah had some unfinished business in Richmond, finding new witches and what not._

_Charmeine stopped and looked around to see Stefan approaching her._

_"I… we need help, Charmeine," Stefan spoke hesitantly._

_"Okay. And what am I supposed to do about that?" Charmeine asked with a bemused look on her face. She was honestly not expecting them to come for help to her. Or Elijah, for that matter._

_"I meant… we need your help. Elena has been kidnapped. Along with our friends Alaric and Jenna," Stefan started speaking and anyone who wasn't blind could see that he was shit worried. Well, that was Stefan for you._

_"Hmmm. This Elena, she's the doppelganger I presume?" Charmeine asked contemplating the situation. She knew they needed the doppelganger alive for the ritual._

_"Yes, and the other doppelganger, the one that ran from Elijah in 1500s; Katherine, she has kidnapped Elena," Stefan replied._

_"Okay, I'll help," Charmeine said while walking towards Stefan._

_"Really? What about Elijah? We could use his help too. Our friend Bonnie, is tracking Elena and we will soon have her whereabouts," Stefan said pulling out his cell phone to check whether Bonnie had texted him the co-ordinates or not._

_"Elijah?" Charmeine scoffed. "You actually think he will help you? After what you people pulled on him? Really? And here I thought Damon was the stupid one…"_

_"I will beg for forgiveness, Charmeine. It's Elena, I have to save her," Stefan pleaded._

_"Aahh, I see that the allure of Petrova doppelganger is still so effective. I presume Damon's in love with her too?" Charmeine was actually amused by the fact that **history really was repeating itself**, Petrova doppelgangers and their love triangles with brothers._

_"Please Charmeine; convince Elijah for us, please, I beg of you!"_

_"Let me be honest here Stefan, I agreed to help you because it is a Human's life that's at stake. But, make no mistake; I am just as angry as my husband. You people tried to kill him!" …_

_Charmeine bit her lip trying to control her anger._

_… "The second you cease to be of any use, I will drive a stake through your heart. Do not mistake my co-operation for support. My husband was kind enough to make deals with you morons, but I am not him. I do not make deals and I certainly do not forgive," Saying this, Charmeine walked away and entered the grill._

"Yeah, he actually thinks you are going to help." Damon scoffed.

"Actually, i am."

"What?"

"Yes, i am ready to help."

"Then what are you waiting for? Katherine kidnapped her half an hour ago, she's probably in a different state by now."

"Katherine's not stupid. She won't kill Elena. And as far as i can guess, she's probably trying to make a deal."

"What about Alaric and Jenna? Isobel kidnapped them. You get them here and i will go get Elena myself. It's because of them, i am not out of Mystic Falls yet. They are the only thing that's stopping me from leaving town and searching for Elena."

"Okay, fair enough."

Charmeine stood up and went to the bathroom. Damon waited for few minutes before he went to the bathroom to check on Charmeine. What the hell was taking her so long in there?

When he went inside, he couldn't find her. She wasn't there. Maybe she poofed her way out of there.

"Huh! Weirdo!" Damon murmured to himself.

"Now is that how you thank someone? By calling them a Weirdo?"

Damon turned around to see Charmeine holding a very drowsy Jenna by the shoulders.

Damon quickly grabbed Jenna and picked her up in bridal style; walked out the back entrance of the grill and ran at vampire speed to his car. He then carefully placed her on the back side and went inside to see Charmeine sitting on the bar stool sipping her drink.

"You couldn't have informed me before leaving?" Damon whispered.

"I found her. But i couldn't find your friend, Alaric, was it? Yeah, he wasn't there with her. She was tied to a chair and is probably sedated." Charmeine informed Damon ignoring his question.

"What do you mean he wasn't with her? Isobel kidnapped both of them. She herself told me."

"Well, i tried to track him down, but i can't. Someone's hiding his location. Using witches' spell. God, these witches and their crafty little spells," Charmeine exasperated.

"Why would someone hide him? Go through so much trouble? And there aren't any witches left in this town. We killed the last ones that crossed us," Damon said almost feeling proud.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Now Elijah has to find new ones. Seeing as yours, that little thing, isn't so co-operative," Charmeine said, sarcasm dripping venomously from her words.

Damon rolled his eyes at Charmeine's words, _little thing. _Yeah, judgey wasn't a little thing, her powers, anything _but_ little.

"Okay Damon, i am now going to go save your girl. Saving Alaric is not in my control, so, onto Elena." Charmeine stood up and walked outside. Damon didn't follow her, he knew she was just going out of sight before zapping herself to wherever Elena was.

He was both confused and amused. Confused about Alaric and someone going through the trouble of hiding him.

Amused, because Charmeine called Elena _his_ girl. Even though he knew it wasn't true, he felt a little bit of joy in hearing those words... _your girl._

* * *

**A/N: Now i know what writer's block is. I tried writing this chapter thrice. And i just kept deleting it. After three tries, i am half convinced that this chapter isn't crap. Mind you, HALF convinced.**


	10. Mother of Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Previously, on _**Of love and other demons,**

_"Okay Damon, i am now going to go save your girl. Saving Alaric is not in my control, so, onto Elena." Charmeine stood up and walked outside. Damon didn't follow her, he knew she was just going out of sight before zapping herself to wherever Elena was._

_He was both confused and amused. Confused about Alaric and someone going through the trouble of hiding him._

_Amused, because Charmeine called Elena his girl. Even though he knew it wasn't true, he felt a little bit of joy in hearing those words... _your girl.

* * *

Charmeine stood patiently behind a tree, as Elena watched Isobel burn in the sun. Surprisingly, Elena was sobbing real hard. Seeing Isobel burn to death in front her really did a number on Elena. She was on her knees, looking down, wiping her tears when she heard crunching of leaves. Instinctively, Elena stood up and looked around preparing herself for some kind of a fight. When she saw Charmeine walking towards her, her heartbeat fastened and she started stumbling backwards. The last she remembered of Charmeine was from the night Charmeine had un-daggered Elijah. _She's dangerous._ That's all that kept going on in Elena's mind. She was about to make a run for it, but before she could turn around; Charmeine was in front of her. She had teleported herself there.

"Relax, I am not here to hurt you," Charmeine said while looking around to see if anyone else was there. Isobel's allies maybe?

Elena didn't say anything. She was pretty out of it really. Being kidnapped and watching your biological mother die, all in what, 2 hours time? Yeah, it was pretty exhausting.

"Come," Charmeine slowly backed away and motioned for Elena to take her hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Elena asked, tiredly. She was pretty sure Charmeine was taking her to Elijah. Who, according to her guess, was going to lock her in a room until the sacrifice.

"Home," Charmeine replied, looking at the scared teenager in front of her. She felt pity for her. But then she reminded herself how this very scared looking teenager had daggered her husband. And all pity she felt for Elena, was replaced by anger. Charmeine was a pretty composed person, much like Elijah. She never let her emotions show. She was very hard to read. Pushing the anger she felt for Elena back, she quickly grabbed the teenager's hand and teleported both of them to the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

Elena was sitting on the couch drinking water while Damon was sitting beside her, rubbing his hands up and down Elena's back, calming her. Charmeine was leaning on the far end of the wall watching Damon console Elena. She could easily see how much Damon cared for her. And the way Elena relaxed at Damon's touch, Charmeine was pretty sure Elena felt the same.

"I cannot locate Alaric," Bonnie announced while walking into the living room, Stefan hot on her heels.

"I think I've already established that fact," Charmeine spoke. Stefan and Bonnie turned around to look at her.

"Which brings me back to the million dollar question, _what the hell are you?_" Damon asked Charmeine.

"I am an angel," Charmeine replied. She wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore. These people needed to know what she was. They needed to not take her for granted. She could destroy them within matter of seconds and they needed to know that.

"You're WHAT?!" Bonnie beat Damon to it and exclaimed.

"I am an angel. I have powers and one of them is to track things. Living _and_ non-living," Charmeine explained.

"So, when I say that I cannot track something, rest asure, witches can't either," She spoke addressing Stefan, who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Damon was letting this information sink in. Of course, angels existed too. Aside from Vampires, witches, doppelgangers, werewolves, millions of other supernatural creatures existed. Angels, being one of them. He had too many questions on his mind, but Alaric's disappearance took priority above his curiosity. He would interrogate Charmeine later. Right now, he needed to find a way to locate Alaric.

"What do we do now?" Stefan asked Charmeine, ignoring the millions of questions and concerns popping into his head. Apparently, he was concerned for his history teacher too.

"I don't know. Jenna's safe. Elena's safe. I gave you 2 out 3. Can't you manage 1 by yourselves?"

"Where did you find Jenna?" Damon asked while walking towards the liquor cabinet. He wanted to stay by Elena's side, calm her and hold her. But, he couldn't. Stefan, Elena's boyfriend, was home. It was Stefan's job to comfort Elena, not his.

"Some foreclosed house on the outskirts of Grove Hill," Charmeine replied and walked towards Damon, who was pouring bourbon in his glass. Charmeine motioned her hand for Damon to make her one and Damon started pouring bourbon in another glass.

"Wait a minute, has anyone tried asking Jenna? Maybe she knows something about Alaric's disappearance. Were they both…" Elena paused contemplating how to finish her sentence. It's not always you get to say things like these. I mean, ever heard your Aunt and her boyfriend who is also part time vampire hunter being kidnapped by your Biological mother, who not to mention burned herself to death after kidnapping her own daughter? Yeah, Elena's silence was well justified.

"Kidnapped together? Yeah, probably." Damon finished for her.

"Where is she by the way?" Stefan asked.

"Sleeping her way through an extra dose of chloroform," Damon sneered. Vampires or no vampires, kidnapping someone by smothering them with Chloroform was just too much of a cliche.

"I need to check on her, maybe she has woken up by now," Elena said, standing up.

"She's upstairs. 4th bedroom on the left," Damon instructed. He had brought Jenna home with him. Gilbert House wasn't safe anymore. He would be damned if he let Elena's aunt get kidnapped twice in a day.

Elena walked upstairs and entered the room Jenna was sleeping in.

She saw her aunt and silent tears flowed through her eyes.

She felt guilty for keeping her aunt in the dark and that she was the reason her aunt went through all that today.

She slowly lay down beside her, her head resting on Jenna's shoulder and closed her eyes.

She was exhausted and she wasn't up for the drama that was going on downstairs. It was selfish of her, and she knew that, but as of today, she didn't have a mother anymore. Isobel, no matter how much of a disappointment she was, Elena felt that she cared for her a little bit. That, she went through all this trouble to save her. Jenna was the only mother figure left in her life and she really didn't want to lose her. She clutched her aunt's hand and snuggled into her side.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Thanks to all those who Favorited, reviewed or followed. :)**


	11. Southern Belle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

_Previously, on **Of love and other demons**,_

_Damon was letting this information sink in. Of course, angels existed too. Aside from Vampires, witches, doppelgangers, werewolves, millions of other supernatural creatures existed. Angels, being one of them. He had too many questions on his mind, but Alaric's disappearance took priority above his curiosity. He would interrogate Charmeine later. Right now, he needed to find a way to locate Alaric._

_"What do we do now?" Stefan asked Charmeine, ignoring the millions of questions and concerns popping into his head. Apparently, he was concerned for his history teacher too._

_"I don't know. Jenna's safe. Elena's safe. I gave you 2 out 3. Can't you manage 1 by yourselves?"_

_"Where did you find Jenna?" Damon asked while walking towards the liquor cabinet. He wanted to stay by Elena's side, calm her and hold her. But, he couldn't. Stefan, Elena's boyfriend, was home. It was Stefan's job to comfort Elena, not his._

_"Some foreclosed house on the outskirts of Grove Hill," Charmeine replied and walked towards Damon, who was pouring bourbon in his glass. Charmeine motioned her hand for Damon to make her one and Damon started pouring bourbon in another glass._

* * *

Charmeine was silently watching Scooby doo gang formulate plans while she sipped bourbon. Oh, it was gooood bourbon. She mentally made a note to take Damon with her when going liquor shopping.

Damon was looking between Stefan and Bonnie when his eyes caught something. He saw Charmeine smiling and narrowed his eyes at her. She smirked. _Oh Fuck!_ He thought as he heard footsteps coming into the living room.

There, in his Dolce & Gabbana glory, stood Elijah, clad in a well fitted dark blue suit.

"There you are honey pie, I was hoping you'd drop by," Charmeine said imitating a good old Southern housewife. Charmeine really was charming; Elijah couldn't help but adore her fake southern accent. _My southern belle_, he thought.

Damon chuckled at Charmeine's ridiculously cute attempt and rolled his eyes.

Elijah's lips curved upwards in an amusing smile, but he immediately set them in grim line as he looked over at Stefan first and then Damon.

"I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to," Elijah spoke coldly.

"Elijah…" Stefan started.

Elijah raised his hand up, indicating he didn't want to hear any of their pathetic excuses.

"Their friend… the hunter, he is missing," Charmeine said, placing her drink down.

Elijah looked at her and read her face. _In this whole wide world, no one knew Charmeine better than Elijah._ He understood what she meant_._ She wanted to know if he had anything to do with it.

Charmeine looked back at Elijah and read his face_. In this whole wide world, no one knew Elijah better than Charmeine._ She noticed the slight tilt of his head and knew what he meant. He wasn't behind Alaric's disappearance.

Damon was watching both, Charmeine and Elijah, like a hawk, but didn't understand anything.

"It's time for me to do what I should have done a long time ago. Instead of making deals with you, I should have just taken her away," Elijah placed both his hands in his pockets and looked at Damon.

"I am taking Elena with me," He said matter-of-factly, like it wasn't up for discussion.

"You can't do that. You made a deal. You gave her your _word,_" Stefan argued.

"Any deal I made was broken the second you people decided to use that dagger on me," Elijah replied, still looking at Damon.

"Over my dead body," Damon hissed.

"Oh… you shouldn't have said that," Charmeine commented playfully.

"Now, bring me the doppelganger before I rip your hearts out," Elijah spoke slowly and seriously.

"You are an angel; you are supposed to protect people. How could you stand by and watch your husband give such threats? Are you seriously going to just stand there and watch him kill us?" Bonnie accusingly asked Charmeine. She was not powerful enough to take Elijah down. A few migraines wouldn't hurt an original vampire and she knew it. Charmeine was the only one who had the power to stop Elijah; mentally _and_ physically.

Charmeine gave her a cold smile. One that sent shivers down Bonnie's spine.

"I am here to protect Humans, not supernatural creatures. You, and these two, are not human. So, I do not care what Elijah does to you," She said gesturing towards Damon and Stefan. It was true; it wasn't her job to protect the supernaturals. It was her job to protect humans _from_ the supernaturals.

"What about Elena? She is Human. Elijah is going to let her die in some stupid sacrifice, how can you allow that?" Damon asked this time.

Elijah stood there, tightening his jaw as anger flared up in him. These worthless idiots were actually questioning Charmeine and her judgement. But he would not defend her. Charmeine could defend herself. Defending her would only make her look weak. He would let her handle this in her own way and only interfere if absolutely necessary.

"Well, if you wouldn't have been…" Charmeine drifted off and her facial expressions changed. She looked confused.

Elijah saw her confusion and looked around for the cause of it.

Damon and Stefan realized the same thing and looked around.

They heard a few footsteps and saw Alaric walk into the living room leisurely.

Charmeine still had that confused look on her face. She was feeling a supernatural presence in the room. A familiar one, but she could not put her finger on whose it was or where it was coming from.

As Alaric entered the room, he glanced at all the faces present in room and Charmeine swore she saw Alaric's eyes widen with something such as a mixture of fear and relief when he looked at her and Elijah. _That's weird,_ Charmeine thought to herself. Fear, she understood. But, relief? Something was seriously odd with Alaric.

Alaric's lips quirked up into a smile, which was a little unusual for the vampire hunter as he looked at both Elijah and Charmeine.

Charmeine looked at Elijah and saw that his face was impassive. Apparently, he wasn't suspicious at all.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon exclaimed at the hunter.

"Well, Isobel kidnapped me and I got out," He dismissed it as something vague.

But it wasn't, Charmeine had seen the parade of compelled humans at the house where they kept Jenna. He wouldn't have been able to escape them, no matter what.

Alaric was still glancing between Charmeine and Elijah, all the while trying to hide his emotions. He was trying very hard to keep his face straight.

"You got out? That's it? Don't fuck with me, Ric," Damon replied dangerously. He was seriously pissed at the moment. Pissed at Charmeine, Elijah and now, Ric. Everyone had decided to piss him off today, of all days.

"Yeah, Damon. I am an experienced Hunter. I can handle vampires," Alaric snarled.

"What about Jenna? Why did you leave her there?" Charmeine decided to speak.

Elijah gave her a questioning look. Why was she getting into the matters of the Salvatore brothers?

"I barely got out. I came here to ask for help," Alaric replied. But Charmeine saw through his lies.

She just needed to touch him and she would know. _Angels had this power, when they touch someone, they can see through their soul._

She walked forward and just as she was about to touch his shoulder, Alaric backed away.

Charmeine was surprised. It was as if he knew what she was trying to do… But how could he? He wasn't there when she told Damon, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie about what she was. Alaric couldn't possibly know that.

Elijah was looking at them curiously. He was intrigued now. He knew Charmeine wasn't the touchy types. She would never touch people randomly, especially the ones who daggered her husband. There was definitely something going on here.

"Why so jumpy, Alaric?" Charmeine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing… I am still a bit on the edge from earlier today," Alaric replied while slowly moving around Elijah towards Damon.

Charmeine was done playing games now. She teleported herself in front of Alaric and before Alaric could move, she grabbed him by the shoulders. Her eyes widened and she let go of him in shock, gasping.

Alaric stumbled backwards. Elijah was about to grab him when…

"You bastard," Elijah heard Charmeine hiss and in a millisecond, Alaric was shoved across the hall, Charmeine gripping him by the throat.

Elijah flashed himself near Charmeine and was about to question her when he saw that Damon was about to pull Charmeine. He quickly stopped Damon and pinned him down to the table beside them.

"How could you? How dare you kill them? You bloody bastard!" Elijah heard Charmeine yell angrily and he processed her words. _Kill them?_ Things immediately clicked into place in his mind and he realized who it was. Ofcourse, it was one of _his_ favorite tricks, switching bodies.

"Niklaus…" Everyone heard Elijah whisper in shock. Elijah let go of Damon and was looking viciously at Alaric.

Alaric smirked, which only made Elijah tighten his jaw in anger. Charmeine still had him pinned to the wall and was glaring at him. Alaric made little to no effort to get Charmeine to release him.

"I see that you finally found her, Brother," Alaric spoke, looking at Elijah, his voice strained due to Charmeine's iron like grip around his throat.

_Brother?!_ Damon's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. _What the fuck was going on?_


	12. Vengeance Mode

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

**Note: The beginning of this chapter in _italics_ is a flashback. **

* * *

_"She's really gone, Niklaus…" Elijah spoke staring at the note Charmeine had left for him. His eyes, glistening red._

_Had he been crying? No, he never cries. No, it was just lack of sleep. Klaus convinced himself._

_"We will find her brother…" Klaus tried to assure his brother but his voice wasn't anywhere near confident._

_He knew it for sure that his brother would be a lost cause without her and his mind was constantly yelling **"I told you so, brother. I fucking told you so. Love makes you weak, makes you miserable. Look what love has done to you."** But he chose to ignore it. He wouldn't taunt his own brother, not now, not when he was already down._

_"My witches are on their way, we will try everything. I promise you, brother… I will do everything," Klaus continued when his brother didn't look up from the note. He was staring at it with such intensity, it was as if Elijah was expecting Charmeine to pop out of that note. It pained Klaus to look at his brother. He had never seen Elijah so vulnerable._

_Rebekah was another mess Klaus didn't want to look at._

_Kol had gone god knows where. That's what Kol did, the minute he felt any emotion, he'd run. He had turned his switch on and off so many times that it made Klaus wonder how he still had it._

_But, what no one knew, was that… Klaus, underneath all the crap he gave Elijah about **caring**, he cared for Charmeine._

_Klaus didn't like her in the starting. He didn't approve of her for obvious reasons. Angel and what not._

_But lately, he had started to get used to the idea of her. Which, in Klaus language meant- he loved her and considered her family, not that he would ever admit to that._

_She understood him. Sure, she didn't approve of his methods and scolded him every once in a while… but at the end of the day, she was always there for him…. even when his siblings weren't. And it hurt him that she had left without even saying goodbye._

_What the fuck had happen for her to leave so abruptly?_

_Only two nights ago they had had a wonderful family dinner. Rebekah and Kol were throwing things at each other, Charmeine was cleaning up their mess and he was drinking wine with Elijah. It felt so normal. Everything was perfect. He had never seen Elijah so happy. They were a family again. What went wrong? Why? Why did she leave? Klaus' mind was asking questions he knew he would never get an answer to. Charmeine had left and willingly, it seemed._

Charmeine let go of Alaric and dropped him on the floor. Alaric laid there for a few seconds before trying to pull himself up. Just as he was about to stand up, Charmeine kicked him in the gut and he fell down again. He tried getting up few times after that and each time he was greeted by a kick to some different part of his body. Charmeine really was going out with the kicking.

Elijah just stood there, letting Charmeine deal with Alaric. He knew how much angry Charmeine was on Niklaus, and even though it wasn't Niklaus' body, it was his soul inside Alaric's body.

Damon was leaning on the edge of the table, watching his best friend get beaten to death. He was still confused about the Niklaus part, but that didn't stop him from helping his best friend out. He tried a few times to get Alaric out of Charmeine's vicious circle of kicking and falling down but Elijah was standing just behind Charmeine and he'd already stopped Damon twice. One more time and Elijah would gladly rip his heart out.

Stefan and Bonnie were on the far end of the room, watching the situation in front of them in pure horror. Bonnie tried a few spells to help Alaric, but nothing seemed to work. It was as if his body was already under some other witch's spell.

Stefan thought so too… because the way Charmeine kicked and beat Alaric… by now, Alaric should have been bleeding badly and lost his strength completely. But he wasn't. Yes, there were minor bruises and occasional bleed from the nose, but nothing more.

"Are you done sweetheart? Because this body isn't going to last the torture you've got on your mind. Tell you what, when I get back into my own body, you can beat me as much as you want, " Alaric smirked.

Elijah stepped ahead ready to drag Alaric with him,

"No," Charmeine whispered. Elijah looked back at her and he saw venom in her eyes.

"Let him get back to his own body. This human doesn't need to suffer for his cruelties," Charmeine spoke looking down at Alaric with disgust. It wasn't Alaric she was looking at; it was Klaus' soul.

Alaric finally mustered the strength to get up and wiped the blood from underneath his nose.

"Listen to me and you listen to me closely…" Charmeine hissed out every word slowly "… Next time I see you, you better come in your own body. You use one more human as a plaything and I swear I will personally make your life a living hell,"

"You can't touch me love. Nothing can kill me." Alaric smiled arrogantly.

Charmeine raised an eyebrow before vanishing. After a few seconds, she appeared in the living room, holding a very sleepy Elena by her arm.

"See this Nik, this- is your last chance at breaking the curse. Yes, I can't kill you… but I _will_ kill her," Charmeine spoke while directing his gaze towards Elena.

Alaric froze for a second as he took Elena's appearance in. The Klaus in Alaric's body was actually awed by Elena's looks. She truly looked the same. Suddenly it hit him what Charmeine said and it feared him.

"You won't do that. You won't kill a human, it goes against everything you are," Alaric's voice was shaky and showed how much nervous he was.

"Try me, Nik. I don't give a shit about my _job _anymore,"

Elijah was standing by watching the conversation flow but Charmeine's words shocked him. The Charmeine he remembered would never say such a thing. She felt proud about being an angel. And as much as she loved breaking the rules, she would never kill an innocent human. What had happened to her?

"You do that and I will…"

"You will what? You have already Killed Bekah and Kol… who's next? Elijah? Huh?" Everyone present in the room could feel the anger vibrating of off Charmeine. All the composure she had was lost the minute she touched Alaric. Oh, she was royally pissed.

"YES! You kill my doppelganger and I will come after both of you," Alaric yelled in frustration.

Charmeine gave a sadistic laugh before stepping forward, her eyes at level with Alaric's,

"You do that," She spoke before grabbing Elena and teleporting both of them out of the Salvatore house.

Alaric cursed under his breath and looked at Elijah, who was actually pretty calm about this whole thing.

"Brother, I swear to god… if anything happens to my doppelganger, I will make her pay. You better rein your woman in or I am going to _kill _her," Alaric gnarled.

Elijah walked towards Alaric and slammed his hand into Alaric's chest. Tightening his grip around his heart, he spoke slowly into his ear,

"Do not make any threats against _her_ Niklaus. I would gladly kill the doppelganger myself, should you cross us again," With that, Elijah pulled his hand out and walked out of the house, all the while wiping his hands clean of the blood.

Alaric was breathing heavily, clutching at his chest, which was healing very slowly. With his eyes full of rage, he started to walk out the door with a heavy limp.

Damon and Bonnie were too much in shock to comprehend what just happened in front of them.

Stefan was already worried and was pacing around because Elena was gone and he was pretty sure Charmeine was going to kill her.

Right now, it seemed like Elena was never going to make it back alive.

If Charmeine didn't kill her before, Klaus would definitely kill her during the sacrifice.

"_Just_ another normal day in Mystic Falls…." Stefan heard Damon murmur and with that, Damon was gone leaving a very stunned Stefan and Bonnie behind.


	13. Blonde surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Where is she?" Elijah asked Charmeine entering the apartment they were currently living in.

"Somewhere Nik can't find her," Charmeine replied.

"We need her alive, Charmeine; the curse has to be broken in order for Klaus to be vulnerable enough to be killed," Elijah tried to reason with Charmeine.

"I know for a fact that this doppelganger hasn't conceived yet. Meaning, she is Nik's last chance at breaking this curse…" Charmeine started but was interrupted by Elijah.

"You do not wish to kill him," Elijah said contemplating Charmeine's plan.

"No, I want him miserable. I want him agitated. I want him frustrated. I want him _helpless_. Death would be too kind," Charmeine spoke looking out the window.

"I wish to avenge Bekah and Kol's death Charmeine, I intend on killing him," Elijah moved beside her.

"And I do not," Charmeine looked at Elijah beside her. He then looked at her turning his head and they both stared at each other for a minute before Elijah spoke,

"I will not stop, Charmeine. I want him dead and I will find a way," Charmeine nodded at Elijah's statement.

She wanted to avenge Bekah and Kol's death too, but her way, her revenge, was different than Elijah's. She wanted Klaus to suffer for his actions, whereas Elijah wanted Klaus to pay for his actions.

"I am going to kill her, Elijah. No matter what," Charmeine spoke slowly looking away from him.

"Seems like we're both at an impasse," Elijah too turned away from Charmeine and looked outside the window.

Klaus stumbled his way towards the stairs that led to Alaric's apartment. He, meaning Alaric's body, was still not fully healed and he was limping heavily.

He practically dragged himself inside the apartment and asked Maddox to heal him.

Klaus gritted his teeth as Maddox placed his hand on Alaric's wounds. Klaus had never felt so weak before. Even though it wasn't _he_ who was weak, but the body he was residing in was extremely weak due to Charmeine's torture session.

Charmeine, a small smile dared to form on Alaric's lips. He was happy that she was back. But then again, she was Charmeine. _Destroyer of any kind of evil happiness he ever desired. _He chuckled a little at that thought. As much as he was furious on her for threatening to kill his precious doppelganger, he was pretty sure everything was going to go back to normal once again. Charmeine was back after all.

He decided to let Elijah and Charmeine know that their family weren't dead forever. They were merely asleep. That would be his leverage.

Now that Elijah and Charmeine seemed to be working together, his daggered siblings were the only leverage he had. They were his only hope.

If he wanted to break the curse _and _survive the ritual without getting killed by his brother and dear sister-in-law, he needed to let them know. After all, their only reason for killing him was their family. If they were to be reunited with their family, Charmeine and Elijah won't kill him. He was pretty sure Charmeine would forgive him this time too, just like other millions of times.

That was the thing with Klaus, he would threaten his family, even kill them. Temporarily, but still, kill his own family and yet, love them. He loved them, just in his own twisted way.

Klaus was internally happy for his big brother. Actually, he himself was happy too. Everything was going right for once. Charmeine was back, he found his doppelganger, and Full Moon was fast approaching. He would be a hybrid soon. They would be a family soon.

He had a plan, to win his family back again.

He had a plan, to complete the ritual and become a hybrid.

He had a plan, for everything except what, rather who stood on the other side of the door.

"Alaric?" The Blonde Haired girl asked in confusion.

What confused her was the wounded condition her history professor slash vampire hunter was in.

What the hell happened? And why is that bull-dozer guy touching her History teacher's wounds?

Then she saw it, the light emerging underneath the bull-dozer guy's hands. _Oh, he was a witch. Wait a minute… A witch? What the fucking hell was going on?_

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to Ric?" The Blonde asked furiously.

In return, Maddox only glared at her and continued to his spell that was healing Klaus' wounds.

"I just asked you something. What the hell do you think you are doing? Get away from him before I rip your heart out," The Blonde threatened Maddox.

Maddox had enough now. He couldn't concentrate anymore so he started chanting a spell and suddenly the Blonde haired girl fell on her knees on the doorway, clutching at the sides of her head. He was giving her a brain aneurysm. _Damn, witches._

"Stop it, Maddox!" Alaric growled.

Maddox was shocked. Since when did Klaus start stopping torture on other people? For a second Maddox doubted if Alaric had gained control over his body again and it was he who ordered him to stop.

He stopped though. In the case it was indeed Klaus who ordered to stop, he wouldn't want to piss him off.

The Blonde girl stood up and glared at Maddox. Maddox was too busy eyeing Klaus suspiciously to notice the heated glares the Blonde girl was throwing at him.

"Carly?" The Blonde haired girl heard Alaric spoke and she froze. Why was Alaric calling her Carly? No one called her Carly, except…

"Nik?" Her eyes widened as she gasped out.

"So, you do remember me," Alaric spoke lightly. His tone was soft and it had a hint of sadness in it.

"Ofcourse I.. what.. You are Alaric… I mean you are Nik.. But I see Alaric.. What the hell is going on?" She was mumbling to herself at this point while staring at Alaric.

Apparently the Scooby doo gang had yet to inform her about Klaus playing Body snatcher with Alaric.

"It's just a loan," Alaric replied.

"Loan?" The blonde asked in confusion.

"I am borrowing his body for a few days,"

"You did not just say that!" The blonde almost rushed in but an invisible barrier was stopping her from coming inside the apartment.

Klaus frowned in confusion. As he was in Alaric's body, he didn't have his supernatural hearing ability. So he wasn't able to listen to other people's heartbeats and judge if they were human or not.

Klaus then looked at Maddox in question and Maddox nodded, confirming his suspicion that Carly was indeed a vampire who wasn't invited inside this History Teacher's apartment.

Alaric's face fell and he froze on the spot. Carly was a vampire now? How? Who dared kill her? He would rip their throats out.

"You are a vampire.." The low voice and the anger behind it didn't go unnoticed by her and she flinched a little.

"Yes I am, but what the hell do you mean by you are borrowing Ric's body? What the hell are you, Nik?" The Blonde girl said narrowing her eyes at Alaric.

"Who killed you?" Klaus asked.

"What are you?" The Blonde countered back.

"Carly, sweetheart, tell me who killed you…" Klaus hissed trying to control his anger.

"No! You first tell me what the hell are you and why are you in Ric's body?"

Katherine who was laying in the far end of the room, woke up with a loud gasp. Klaus had snapped her neck before going to the boarding house. She heard a familiar voice followed by another one, one she recognized. She slowly stood up and went out into the room.

She saw Maddox desperately trying to heal Alaric while Alaric was trying very hard to remain patient. She mentally kicked herself, it's Klaus. Not Alaric.

Her attention then turned to the Blonde girl standing at the door.

"I asked you something. You won't get any answers until you tell me what the hell are you!" The Blonde yelled at Klaus.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Katherine asked the Blonde haired girl and Caroline just ignored her and went to back to glaring at Klaus.

* * *

**A/N: For all you Klaroline fans out there, thanks for being patient... now's the time. ;)**

**Also, what did you think about this chapter? Let me know. It helps me plan the plot.**

_**What did you think about 4x18? "Complication Speaking" LOL**_

_**Elijah's back and god oh god is he hot. I fell in love with him all over again.**_

**Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for being patient with me and thanks to all who Favorited/followed/reviewed. You guys are just the best! :)**


	14. Not so Mighty now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, people!**

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews. I hope this chapter isn't very crappy.**

* * *

_Previously, on _**Of love and other demons,**

_"You are a vampire.." The low voice and the anger behind it didn't go unnoticed by her and she flinched a little._

_"Yes I am, but what the hell do you mean by you are borrowing Ric's body? What the hell are you, Nik?" The Blonde girl said narrowing her eyes at Alaric._

_"Who killed you?" Klaus asked._

_"What are you?" The Blonde countered back._

_"Carly, sweetheart, tell me who killed you…" Klaus hissed trying to control his anger._

_"No! You first tell me what the hell are you and why are you in Ric's body?"_

_Katherine who was laying in the far end of the room, woke up with a loud gasp. Klaus had snapped her neck before going to the boarding house. She heard a familiar voice followed by another one, one she recognized. She slowly stood up and went out into the room._

_She saw Maddox desperately trying to heal Alaric while Alaric was trying very hard to remain patient. She mentally kicked herself, it's Klaus. Not Alaric._

_Her attention then turned to the Blonde girl standing at the door._

_"I asked you something. You won't get any answers until you tell me what the hell are you!" The Blonde yelled at Klaus._

_"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Katherine asked the Blonde haired girl and Caroline just ignored her and went to back to glaring at Klaus._

* * *

"Caroline? That's your name?" Klaus asked.

"What are you, Nik?" Caroline asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Wait, you know Klaus?" Katherine asked going wide-eyed.

The word _Klaus_ certainly caught Caroline's attention. She whipped her head in Katherine's direction and asked in confusion, "Klaus?"

Klaus saw the fear in Caroline's eyes as she heard his name. She feared him. The one person Klaus didn't want to scare off was afraid of him. _Great, just fucking Great!_ He cursed inwardly.

"Katherine, what are you talking about? I don't know Klaus. How can I know Klaus? Have you gone nuts or what? And what the hell are you doing here? Did you do this…" Caroline pointed towards Alaric's body, "…to Alaric? I swear I will have Bonnie put you in that tomb again!" Caroline snarled.

Katherine looked at Alaric and she understood from his glare that she was supposed to stay quiet. She silently walked back into the room without responding to Caroline's question.

"What the hell… I asked you something, Bitch! Come back!" Caroline yelled.

"Carly…"

"Don't... Carly... me!" Caroline hissed.

"Fine, Caroline then?" Klaus mock smiled at her.

"What are you?" Caroline asked clearly ignoring his snide remark.

"Very stubborn, I see. Didn't know you were this stubborn. Then again, how could I? You never gave me the chance to get to know you,"

"Don't you dare change the subject. I will not be guilt tripped here. It's you who's the culprit at the moment. For fuck sake, you are in my history teacher's body. Do you even realize how crazy that sounds?" Caroline snapped at Klaus.

"It's a mere loan sweetheart. I am jumping back into my body very soon. Now that I know _you_ are here, a lot sooner," Klaus replied smoothly.

"Okay, for the millionth time, what the fuck are you?" Caroline raised her eyebrows in question.

"Blondie, what are you doing here? Is kathe..." Damon asked climbing up the stairs but was stopped mid sentence as he looked inside the apartment and saw Alaric, Klaus in Alaric's body… in the middle of the room with a scary looking guy by his side.

"Katherine? Yeah, that scaredy cat ran inside," Caroline replied vaguely before going back to glaring at Klaus. _'At this rate, I am pretty sure my eyes are gonna pop out soon.'_Caroline thought to herself.

"And just what do you think you are doing here?" Damon asked Caroline raising one of his eyebrow.

"I came here to.. " Caroline started but then as if she realized something, she stopped and looked back at Damon while tilting her head and forming her lips into a grim line,

"You know what? I am not gonna answer that. I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. And you of all people, don't have any right to ask me anything,"

A smirk appeared on Alaric's face. Klaus liked how strong and fierce Caroline looked at that moment. He was awed by her.

"You…" Caroline looked pointedly towards Klaus, "I asked you something. I want an answer and you are going to give it to me. NOW!" Caroline commanded.

Damon went wide eyed. He was truly shocked. Blondie, their Vampire Barbie was commanding Klaus? The big bad Original Vampire? She had definitely lost it.

"Blondie, are you on drugs?" Damon gasped out.

"No, why do you ask?" Caroline replied while still looking at Klaus.

"No particular reason. It's just that... no one in their right mind would command Klaus for answers. Even when he's in a human body," Damon replied nonchalantly. As if he was talking about weather.

"WHAT?!" Caroline shrieked and whipped her head back to look at Damon.

"I take it you didn't know it wasn't Alaric you were being bossy to," Damon smirked.

"I knew it wasn't Alaric. It's Nik in Alaric's body,not Klaus. God, Damon! Will you ever stop joking? Sense the situation, Damon. Not the place or time to joke about Klaus. Oh and btw, Damon… meet Nik. He's _borrowing…"_ Caroline shot a nasty look at Klaus, "…Alaric's body for a few days and Nik…" She turned towards Klaus,"Meet Damon, he's Mystic Falls' resident douche!"

"Hello Damon, Nice to meet you!" Klaus replied seriously and then an evil smirk formed on his lips.

Caroline got confused and looked towards Damon whose face was a puzzle. He looked baffled. He then looked towards Caroline and gave her a look that said, _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"Blondie…" Damon started but couldn't form words.

"Damon…" Caroline raised her eyebrows and replied in the same manner.

"You know that it's Klaus who has hijacked Alaric's body, right?"

"No, Damon. It's Nik," Caroline replied getting irritated with Damon's joking.

"I don't know who this _Nik_ is, but that's definitely Klaus inside Ric's body, Elijah and Charmeine confirmed it," Damon replied, "Oh and btw, Elijah is Klaus' big brother, Just so you know."

Caroline was dumbstruck at the moment. Her eyes flickered back and fro between Damon and Klaus.

"So there are two people in Alaric's body?" Caroline asked. She knew how dumb she was sounding right now but she couldn't possibly listen to the voice inside her head that said _Nik _is_ Klaus_. No, it wasn't possible and it wasn't true. Nope, she'd rather look dumb than believe _that_. Nope, Nik is Nik. He isn't Klaus. Klaus is rooming it with Nik inside Alaric's body. Yep, that's the situation. Not to worry.

"Actually… Darling… " Klaus hesitated and judging by the perplexed expression on Maddox's face, it was a pretty rare sight to see Klaus in such discomfort.

Caroline's eyes were closed and she was praying inside, _'No no no, don't say it. Please don't say it.'_

"I am Klaus," Caroline eyes shot open, _'Dammit! So much for my Nik and Klaus being roommates/ body mates theory'_ she thought to herself while still trying to get a grasp of what she had just heard.

"You…" Caroline started, "Nik…" She was looking in the air very calmly and it was frightening sight for Damon to look at,

Suddenly Caroline was out of her haze and was fuming with anger. It seemed like something inside her had snapped.

"You are Klaus. You are the big bad vampire. You want to kill my best friend for some stupid sacrifice?! And you are in my teacher's body…." Caroline growled and was shooting daggers at Klaus.

Alaric raised his hands in a surrendering manner and started walking towards Caroline whose hands were balled up in fists and if you looked carefully, there was smoke coming out of her ears.

"Carly… Darling…" Klaus spoke slowly and very carefully, as if she was a ticking time bomb. Which she apparently was, from the looks of it.

"Don't. You. Dare. Carly me!" Caroline yelled furiously.

"Okay, Caroline... love, Just listen to me, please..." Klaus stood few steps away from Caroline, arms still raised in a surrendering manner, not to anger her more.

The sight was actually amusing to look at. Klaus, the mighty evil vampire lord was afraid of a newbie blonde vampire. If Klaus had supernatural hearing, he would have heard Katherine chuckling in the far end of the room. Maddox too was trying very hard to hold back a laugh.

Damon on the other hand was severely confused and looking at Klaus and Caroline in utter bewilderment. Did he just step into an Alternate Universe?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys loved Caroline in this chapter just as much as i did. I loved writing this chapter. I love Klaroline so i was very excited to write them. **


	15. Deal with an Angel

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything.**

**A/N: The name of this chapter is inspired from the Album "Deal with the Devil" by Lizzy Borden. And by inspired i mean i found the album on my brother's laptop and thought **_**hey! i could use this as a title**_**_._ I do not like Metal. I repeat, i DO NOT like metal. Metal's not my cup of tea, my crazy brother is a fan though. Not that i am insinuating that Metal fans are crazy... URGH! I will just shut up now.**

* * *

_Previously, on _**Of love and other demons**_,_

_Alaric raised his hands in a surrendering manner and started walking towards Caroline whose hands were balled up in fists and if you looked carefully, there was smoke coming out of her ears._

_"Carly… Darling…" Klaus spoke slowly and very carefully, as if she was a ticking time bomb. Which she apparently was, from the looks of it._

_"Don't. You. Dare. Carly me!" Caroline yelled furiously._

_"Okay, Caroline... love, Just listen to me, please..." Klaus stood few steps away from Caroline, arms still raised in a surrendering manner, not to anger her more._

_The sight was actually amusing to look at. Klaus, the mighty evil vampire lord was afraid of a newbie blonde vampire. If Klaus had supernatural hearing, he would have heard Katherine chuckling in the far end of the room. Maddox too was trying very hard to hold back a laugh._

_Damon on the other hand was severely confused and looking at Klaus and Caroline in utter bewilderment. Had he just stepped into an Alternate Universe?_

* * *

"Caroline, I think it's best if we leave…" Damon started hesitantly while eyeing Alaric who was on the verge of losing his patience.

Caroline had been yelling for god knows how long and Klaus was continuously trying to calm her. But he was close on losing his patience and Damon, acting very much unlike himself, suggested fleeing the scene.

"Yes, I am leaving. And Nik, you better leave Ric's body or I swear I will…" Caroline was full on threatening Klaus.

"You'll what?" Klaus spat out and quickly realized his mistake, so he added, "Sweetheart, what will you do?"

Caroline just gritted her teeth in response and ran out of the building giving a loud "URGH!".

Damon was quick to follow her but when he came down the stairs and looked around, he didn't find Caroline. She must have run at Vampire speed.

Damon decided it was best to leave her at the moment and went to grill. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder for him.

Klaus' body was brought to Alaric's apartment within minutes after Damon and Caroline left. He was very much eager and impatient to get out of History Teacher's body.

Thanks to Maddox, Alaric's body was completely healed.

Greta and Maddox did their respective part in the spell and within 20 minutes, Klaus was back in his own body, leaving a very unconscious Ric behind.

Greta, Maddox and few of Klaus' other lackeys packed the _little_ of what Klaus' luggage was and moved into the house Klaus had acquired for all of them to stay in. It was little down the street to Elena's house so Klaus could keep an eye on her.

Which reminded him, Elena! He had to make a deal with Charmeine. Full moon was fast approaching so he had to meet up with Charmeine soon.

He decided to deal with Caroline laters. When she was less... Red? Angry? He decided he'd figure it out.

Klaus quickly found Charmeine and Elijah's location with the help of his witches and was standing in front of their apartment door. He could hear very little noise inside. Except Charmeine's faint heartbeat, he couldn't hear anything. Elijah was obviously very stealthy to let his presence known to anyone. But why weren't they talking? Klaus wondered.

Little did Klaus know, Charmeine and Elijah were standing in the apartment in complete silence, looking away from each other, both lost in their own thoughts. They both had different plans for Klaus. They were having a disagreement, not a fight... a mere disagreement. Charmeine and Elijah never fought. Never had, never will.

Klaus knocked on the door and it was Elijah who opened it. He wasn't shocked to see his little brother in his own body after so many years. His face was impassive and he walked back inside the apartment leaving the door open for Klaus to enter.

Klaus tried to move his leg over the barrier but failed.

"Come in" Sensing Klaus' presence, Charmeine yelled from inside giving him the permission to enter her apartment.

Klaus sauntered into the apartment closing the door behind him.

Charmeine didn't even acknowledge his presence and went to kitchen to grab herself a glass of water.

"Where is my doppelganger?" Klaus asked. But when Charmeine didn't reply, he continued, getting frustrated,

"Charmeine, do not test my patience. Full moon is fast approaching and I need my doppelganger. Now, I am going to ask one more time, where is she?"

"Dead," Charmeine replied nonchalantly, finding the glass of water more interesting to look at than Klaus.

"No, she isn't," Klaus gritted his teeth.

"Correct, she isn't. But she will be. In…" Charmeine looked at her watch, "3 hours,"

"Don't you dare…" Klaus growled

"Oh, shut up! I can and I will. I am going to kill her, period. There is nothing you can do that will change my mind about that. You should try finding her, you know, amuse yourself," Charmeine smirked, challenging him.

"I will dagger Elijah and throw him into the ocean," Klaus countered.

"Niklaus… please do not talk of me as if I am some rag doll. I am your elder brother, at least have _some_ respect," Elijah spoke tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose.

Charmeine looked at Elijah and then raised an eyebrow at Klaus, "You know what Nik, I would love to see you do that," She widened her eyes comically, mocking Klaus.

There was a moment of silence.

"They aren't at the bottom of the seas,"

"What?" Elijah asked. He was really bored of this conversation between Niklaus and Charmeine and was leaning on the window ledge, but hearing Klaus' sentence, he stood up straight and narrowed his eyes at Niklaus in suspicion.

"I lied to you Elijah, they are in coffins… safe," Klaus spoke slowly while looking down. If Elijah didn't know any better, he would think that Klaus was ashamed.

"Safe? Your choice of word appalls me, Nik. Since when does being daggered fall under the category of being _safe_?" Charmeine interjected, scoffing.

After staring at Klaus for quite a few seconds, Elijah spoke, "I do not believe you,"

"You have to, I would never kill them Elijah... I daggered them because of Mikael," Klaus pleaded.

"There aren't enough excuses in the world for you to justify what you did, Niklaus," Elijah said while looking away from Klaus.

"Believe me brother, they aren't dead," Klaus spoke, this time looking at Charmeine to judge whether she believed him or not.

Charmeine saw the look Klaus was giving her, a look of desperation. She thought for a minute and then spoke,

"Fine, I will consider not killing the doppelganger when I see Bekah and Kol in front of me; awake and undaggered,"

Klaus' eyes widened, "Consider? I am not giving up my leverage for you to just spite me in the end," He spat out angrily.

Charmeine scoffed at Klaus' outburst.

"Now that I know that they aren't dead, I can easily kill the doppelganger and look for them, I am an angel Nik, you know as well as me that I will find them," Charmeine titled her head and raised an eyebrow at Klaus.

"So, take this opportunity and make a deal, undagger them and we will talk," Charmeine continued further as she saw Klaus glaring at her.

"You have got to be kidding me," Klaus said while looking towards Elijah for any help.

"I actually am not," Charmeine snapped her fingers to get Klaus's attention and continued,  
"tik tok Nik, if I don't see Bekah and Kol in front me in 3 hours then your doppelganger is dead," Charmeine tapped her watch with her fingers in front of Klaus' face.

Klaus looked at Elijah one more time but Elijah remained impassive. Seeing that his big brother wasn't going to help him, Klaus stormed out angrily.

"This is how you make deals... my dear husband," Charmeine smiled at Elijah tauntingly.

"You really think he hasn't killed them?" Elijah ignored the sarcasm in Charmeine's voice. She was still a bit pissed at him for making a deal with the Scooby Doo Gang.

"Yes," Charmeine replied confidently.

"And I believe we are having a family reunion in less than 3 hours," Charmeine said while grinning. She was excited to finally meet them after so many years. Elijah saw her face brighten up and couldn't help but smile. She looked like a kid at Christmas.

Elijah stepped ahead and kissed Charmeine on the forehead.

"I love you, but you really are stubborn you know that?" Elijah took Charmeine's face in his palms and stared intensely into her eyes before gracing her with a smile.

"Well, my stubbornness just got Bekah and Kol back, which we wouldn't have if you had gone along with your plan of killing him," Charmeine smirked while taking hold of Elijah's hands from her face and kissing the back of it.

"True, you are smart… but still stubborn," Elijah chuckled.

"And you love it," Charmeine looked up at Elijah and narrowed her eyes playfully.

"I do," Elijah replied sincerely.

"I do," Charmeine repeated while staring intently into Elijah's chocolate orbs.

"That reminds me, where is my ring?" Charmeine asked.

"About that, now that Bekah's coming back, I was thinking, we should get married," Elijah said.

"We are already married Elijah," Charmeine moved her hands out from Elijah's grip and placed them around his neck.

"Technically yes, but you never got the big wedding you always wanted. Bekah would be more than pleased to plan her best friend's wedding," Elijah then moved his free hands and wrapped them around Charmeine's waist.

"Yeah, I suppose, it would be a good welcome gift for her… Yes, we should get married again…" Charmeine was trying really hard to control her smile…. "You know... for Bekah," Charmeine defended her million watt smile that erupted despite her hard controlling.

"For Bekah," Elijah chuckled and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Readers, tell me how awesome i am.. (I just pulled a Kol on you, hehe)**

**So, anyway, do you like where this is going? I really need the feedback guys.. :( **

**Also, i would like to thank everyone who reviewed (especially guest reviewers), followed or favorited this story. I love you guys. :) Your support means so much to me..**


	16. A place to call home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Previously, on _**Of love and other demons,**

_"Fine, I will consider not killing the doppelganger when I see Bekah and Kol in front of me; awake and undaggered,"_

_Klaus' eyes widened, "Consider? I am not giving up my leverage for you to just spite me in the end," He spat out angrily._

_Charmeine scoffed at Klaus' outburst._

_"Now that I know that they aren't dead, I can easily kill the doppelganger and look for them, I am an angel Nik, you know as well as me that I will find them," Charmeine titled her head and raised an eyebrow at Klaus._

_"So, take this opportunity and make a deal, undagger them and we will talk," Charmeine continued further as she saw Klaus glaring at her._

_"You have got to be kidding me," Klaus said while looking towards Elijah for any help._

_"I actually am not," Charmeine snapped her fingers to get Klaus's attention and continued,_  
_"tik tok Nik, if I don't see Bekah and Kol in front me in 3 hours then your doppelganger is dead," Charmeine tapped her watch with her fingers in front of Klaus' face._

* * *

Charmeine was walking down the streets of New York, going into shops after shops and coming out with bags that were almost as heavy as her. Her phone began to ring and after a bit of struggle she somehow managed to answer it despite the numerous bags that occupied both of her hands.

_"Hey! Are they awake yet?"_ Charmeine asked impatiently into the phone.

_"No. But I just spoke with the real estate agent and we can have the possession of our new house in an hour. It's already vacant so we can move in once you sign the papers,"_Elijah spoke from the other side of the phone.

The papers were going to be in Charmeine's name so that no vampire could enter the house without her permission. Not that they were afraid, but precaution never hurt anyone, did it?

Charmeine's apartment was very small to accommodate Bekah and Kol, so Elijah had immediately went to work and bought a property after Klaus had left. Bekah and Kol were going to be new to this century and they were going to need help getting accustomed to it. He was going to make them stay with him and Charmeine. He wanted them to be a family again and he'd be damned if he ever let them get estranged again.

Charmeine on the other hand, went shopping for Bekah and Kol. They both were daggered in early 1900s so they needed modern clothes and other accessories.

_"How soon do I need to be there? I still have to visit few more stores, I feel like I didn't get enough for them."_

_"You just need to buy few essentials Charmeine. They can go shopping on their own once they awaken. In fact, I don't understand why this was necessary. Surely Bekah could have used something of yours and Kol could make do with something of mine,"_

_"You don't get it. They were daggered for almost a century, Elijah. It's going to be very hard for them to get around this fact. The least we could do is get them their own clothes. Plus, Nik's paying for all this and everything else that they'll want," _Charmeine spoke while grinning.

_"He is?"_ Elijah was a bit surprised at this.

_"Yes. He just doesn't know it yet," _Elijah heard the playfulness in her voice and couldn't help but smile.

_"I will message you the address, meet me there in half an hour," _Elijah said into the phone and ended the phone call after saying goodbye.

Charmeine met Elijah at their house and completed all the formalities. The house was officially in her name.

She invited Elijah in and went straight upstairs to settle all those shopping bags down in a room. She heard a familiar voice from downstairs and went down.

"I see you bought a house," Klaus said from outside the house.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked.

"London," Klaus replied.

"Which is why I am here by the way," Klaus continued.

"I am listening," Elijah said putting both of his arms in his pant pockets and standing straight.

"I am going to give them back. I know you don't believe me but I don't like keeping my siblings around in coffins. I didn't have a choice…" Klaus said trailing off.

"Anyway, so I want you to undagger them _after_ I have completed the ritual and broken the curse successfully. Because if you awaken them before the sacrifice…"

"They'll kill the doppelganger in a heartbeat. Or better, kill you during the sacrifice," Elijah finished the thought for him.

"You know them too well, brother."

"Okay, Niklaus. I will not undagger them before you break the curse,"

A sense of relief passed over Klaus and it was quite visible on his face.

"But… I need the coffins beforehand. I do not trust you,"

"I know brother," Klaus replied nonchalantly but if someone were to look closer, they'd see the hurt in his eyes. The brother, who had once vowed to him to be always by his side, didn't trust him anymore. Long gone were the days of _'always and forever'._

"I am having their coffins fly over from London right now but I am afraid it won't meet Charmeine's deadline,"

"It's okay, I can teleport there," Charmeine spoke from behind Elijah.

"I need your word Elijah, that nor you or Charmeine will undagger them before the sacrifice," Klaus spoke while looking at Elijah dead in the eye.

"You have my word," Elijah spoke and Charmeine closed her eyes. There goes _that_ loophole. She'd thought that if Elijah wouldn't, she would undagger the siblings but now that Elijah gave his word…

"So now that you have Elijah's word, where are the coffins? I can teleport us there," Charmeine asked Klaus.

"Take me to Culpeper Community Garden and we'll walk from there," Klaus replied and Elijah stepped outside the house.

Charmeine took hold of both Elijah and Klaus's shoulders and teleported them to London.

They were standing in front of an old apartment building. They'd walked from Culpeper Community garden for few miles before reaching there.

They walked upstairs into the building and Charmeine fought the urge to cringe at the dirty condition of the dump. A rat passed her by causing Charmeine to jump and clutch Elijah's arm in a death grip. He looked at her, amazed and she just glared at him as he fought back laughter. Klaus too fought the urge to make a comment on how the _mighty angel was afraid of a little rat._

"Don't. Both of you.. just don't," Charmeine warned both of them.

"I didn't say anything," Klaus raised in hands up in surrender.

"But you thought. Both of you thought,"

"Is that a crime sweetheart? To think?" Elijah asked softly, mocking her.

Charmeine in reply just huffed and started marching ahead of them, only to stand still, trying not to scream when she saw a spider on the wall right above her.

Elijah noticed her and chuckled. He took her hand into his own and led her away from it.

Klaus saw Elijah and Charmeine together and he could only think of one thing, one person, Carly. He wanted what Elijah had. He wanted what Elijah and Charmeine had with Caroline.

They reached an apartment on fourth floor and a lady in her late thirties opened the door. Klaus asked her to invite Elijah in and all of them went inside.

Klaus knocked on a wall twice and it opened revealing an iron closet. He put some codes in the lock and it opened revealing 3 black coffins. Charmeine walked towards it but was stopped by an invisible wall. She looked back at Klaus with a raised eyebrow.

"I am getting to it, just have some patience," Klaus spoke.

The lady who opened the door for them came into the closet and started chanting in Latin. Few second later, the barrier was gone and Charmeine rushed inside.

She opened a coffin and it was Kol's. She caressed his face and a tear fell out of her eyes. She bend down and kissed his cheek. His skin was dry and veins- solid under her lips but it didn't bother her. She'd missed him so much.

Elijah had opened Rebekah's coffin and although his face didn't show any emotions, his eyes held love and sadness. He blamed himself for her condition. If he hadn't left, she wouldn't have been daggered. He could've prevented that. He could've protected his little sister. He quickly shook the guilty away as Charmeine came over to Rebekah's coffin and simply looked at her. Few more tears escaped her eyes and she turned away. She went over to Kol's coffin, closed it and lifting it, she teleported herself to their new house. She was back in few seconds. She repeated the process with Rebekah's coffin and came back for the last time to take Elijah and Klaus back.

She had half a mind to leave Klaus there because she was very angry at him at the moment after seeing Kol and Rebekah daggered. But she decided against it and teleported all of them back to Mystic Falls. She quietly whispered 'come in' to Klaus and went upstairs.

Klaus looked shocked. He wasn't expecting Charmeine to invite him into their new home. Elijah wasn't surprised at all. He knew Charmeine would invite Klaus in. This house was their new home. This house was the place they were going to rebuild their family. He hadn't forgiven Klaus yet but he wanted Charmeine to invite him in. It was their home now after all.

* * *

**_Replies to my awesome reviewers,_**

_Emilee- Thank you! You're awesome too! About the ship, I never really thought about the name… You can call them whatever you want. :) and no, I won't be following the story line anymore. This story is completely AU now. **Pronunciation, Go to Google translate, type "Charmeine" in the box, translate it to Italian and then listen to it. I listened to it in every language available and this was the closest to how I pronounce it (Shaar- Maine).** Thank you again for reviewing. I love it that you take such deep interest in the story. I really appreciate it. :)_

_Rita- Elena will definitely not die. And no, this time around, John wouldn't need to save her. I have other ideas for that. :) Thanks for reviewing._

_Elin- I am glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing. :)_

**A/N: If you guys have free time on your hands, could you possibly check out my other story? It's a Kol/OC Fanfic (Let's Be Sadistic Together).**


	17. The Soul mechanism

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Previously, on _**Of love and other demons**_,_

_"I need your word Elijah, that nor you or Charmeine will undagger them before the sacrifice," Klaus spoke while looking at Elijah dead in the eye._

_"You have my word," Elijah spoke and Charmeine closed her eyes. There goes that loophole. She'd thought that if Elijah wouldn't, she would undagger the siblings but now that Elijah gave his word…_

_"So now that you have Elijah's word, where are the coffins? I can teleport us there," Charmeine asked Klaus._

_"Take me to Culpeper Community Garden and we'll walk from there," Klaus replied and Elijah stepped outside the house._

* * *

Charmeine, Elijah and Klaus were sitting in the living room of _their_ new home. It was the night before the full moon and Charmeine had called Klaus to come meet them. Apparently, she had a _plan._ Klaus as well as Charmeine knew that the Scooby doo gang were going to interrupt and create hurdles for them or rather Klaus, before sacrifice. From what Charmeine had seen, both Salvatores were in love with the doppelganger and it was unlikely that they'd let their beloved get sacrificed at the altar. They'd yet to know about the elixir Elijah had acquired centuries ago, but Charmeine had a better plan. Klaus' recent dramatics had clicked an idea in her mind.

"Are you positive it'll work, Charmeine?" Elijah inquired.

"Yes, I don't see why it wouldn't. The laws of nature are basic and equal for everyone. And we do have the elixir you acquired as a backup plan…" Charmeine explained.

"How do I know this isn't one of your tricks? How can I trust you?" Klaus asked skeptically.

"You don't. You just have to trust me on this one, because I am not giving you a choice. I might not be the same _protector_ I once used to be and I might be bending the rules a lot but that doesn't mean I still don't value human lives. I am not letting you kill an innocent," Charmeine defended.

"My motive when I acquired the elixir was the same. I absolutely have no objection to this plan of yours. However, I don't understand the need to make a deal. We don't have to convince them Charmeine. They don't deserve it anymore," Elijah spoke standing up and walking away from the couch.

"Yeah, they are children in vampire years. No convincing should be necessary, Charmeine. If you don't fear me… I don't understand why you fear them…" Klaus said, confusion evident on his face.

"I don't fear them, Nik. It's just a gesture. We have our honor. Elijah's known for it. Why taint it? We have power, we don't need to make a show of it. This deal, is basically just exchange of information. Just like with you, I am not leaving them with a choice either. The sacrifice will happen. Elena will be sacrificed at the altar. I am just giving them the opportunity to not get killed for it,"

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other for a moment and Charmeine knew they were having a silent conversation. Elijah was sold on the idea and he was making Klaus to see it too. Klaus finally broke his eye contact with Elijah and nodded slowly.

Charmeine then stood up, "Then I am going to go call a meeting of the Scooby doo gang," She spoke and vanished in thin air.

**1 hour later,**

"Okay, who got kidnapped?" Bonnie asked as she sauntered into the living room of Boarding house.

Upon entering she saw that practically everyone was there.

Jeremy, Alaric, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Elijah, Charmeine, Klaus and Caroline.

"No one…" Elena said narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Okay. Then who died?" Bonnie asked simply taking the sight of everyone present in the room.

"No one died, Bonnie!" Caroline replied.

"Okay… then who do I need to locate?" Bonnie asked again.

"No one. What's up with the assumptions, judgey?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got called to the Salvatore house at 11 in night. Pardon me for imagining the worst, or in our case, the usual," Bonnie snapped.

"Relax Bonnie. Everyone's here. Even we don't know why we are here," Jeremy spoke from beside Alaric.

"They are here to make a deal," Damon replied while pouring himself a drink and gesturing towards Charmeine, Klaus and Elijah.

"What deal?" Jeremy asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Yes, what deal? Bonnie's arrived. Everyone is here. Now please tell us what the fuss was about?" Caroline asked.

"Hell if I know. Charmeine poofed her way in an hour ago and asked me to gather ye around," Damon replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Enough with the theatrics, Just get on with it already Charmeine," Klaus spoke impatiently.

"Okay, so as all of you are aware, Elena is the doppelganger and her sacrifice is required for Nik to break the curse,"

"Yeah, we know _that,"_ Stefan spoke and Charmeine could see his body stiffen immediately.

"Let me finish," Charmeine send a cold look towards Stefan that shut him up.

"Regardless of what you people believe, we are not Monsters,"

"Actually…" Klaus started but was cut off immediately by Charmeine, "Nik, shut up!"

"I am here to make a deal," Charmeine continued.

"Yeah, sure. Like we'd be fooled once again. Your husband fooled us once but we are not idiots or in Elena's case, Suicidal to make such a mistake again," Damon sneered while sending a mock glare towards Elena.

"Okay, you people seriously need to shut up and let me complete or I swear I will rip your heads off,"

"Woah! Don't get your panties in a bunch," Damon whispered and earned a glare from Elijah.

"So, as I was saying… I am here to make a deal. Nik wants to break the curse and I am going to help him do that. The deal is that, Elena comes with us willingly and you people don't raise any difficulties for us, in return I will make sure she doesn't die or turn into a vampire,"

"How is that even possible?" Jeremy asked.

"Using the same trick Nik used. We'll have a witch switch Elena's soul into someone else's body and we can put a vampire's soul into her body. So that way, when Nik drain's Elena's body dry of blood, the body will shut down temporarily but since there would be a vampire soul in it, it would come back. And after the sacrifice is done, we'll have the witch put Elena back into her own body," Charmeine explained.

"That way no one will die, not even the vampire whose soul we put in Elena's body as wooden stake will not be used and Niklaus can successfully break the curse," Elijah completed.

"But why should we help you? What if it doesn't work and Elena's body actually dies? I don't trust either of you," Damon eyed Charmeine suspiciously.

"Take what you get Salvatore, I was really ready to kill the doppelganger in sacrifice if it wasn't for Charmeine finding a way to save the 'poor human soul'," Klaus growled.

"I volunteer," Caroline spoke up trying to ease the tension surrounding the room, "I will be the vampire that steps into Elena's body while Klaus drains her dry."

Klaus was shocked and immediately denied.

"No, you aren't going to be the vampire. Stefan or Damon here can volunteer," Klaus replied shaking his head.

"As much as I hate to say this, he's right. I can't let both of my best friends put at danger together," Bonnie spoke.

"How do we know you aren't fooling us? We trusted your husband and he conveniently left out a major part of the deal that said Elena _will_ die," Alaric spoke up this time.

"I did not leave out anything. I make deals very wisely and accurately Mr. Saltzman. Elena knew that she was going to die when I made that deal. She full heartedly agreed to it. But, even for that, I had a remedy. I had an elixir that I acquired 500 years ago that would have brought Elena back to life, as a human," Elijah spoke slowly and evenly.

"You never told us about any Elixir…" Elena asked and she, like many others in the room, was confused.

"I was going to. You people daggered me before I could tell you," Elijah spoke to no one in particular with a stony face.

"We are going to use that Elixir as a backup but I am sure it won't be needed. Nik has used this body switching spell far too many times to count and it has always worked successfully. You need not worry, Elena will be alive," Charmeine reassured them.

"I am still not…" Damon started.

"I will do it," Elena replied instantly, cutting off Damon.

"It sounds like a fool proof plan and if it gets Klaus out of our hair, I'll do it," Elena continued, to make Damon and few others in the room understand.

"Great then, now we need a vampire volunteer," Klaus chimed in clasping his hands together in excitement.

"I said I am volunteering," Caroline replied raising her eyes condescendingly at Klaus.

"No, you are not," Klaus mock smiled at her.

"Yes I am," Caroline said, her voice slowly rising.

"No, love, you aren't!"

"Yes. I. AM!" Caroline yelled at Klaus.

The whole group watched them with varied expressions. Damon was amused. Stefan was brooding. Elena was frowning. Bonnie was shocked. Jeremy was trying hard to hold back a chuckle. Alaric was suspiciously eyeing Klaus; all this was feeling a little too familiar to him.

Charmeine had a smile on her face. She was happy to see that Nik cared for Caroline and Elijah had narrowed his eyes in confusion at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

"Carly, sweetheart, I said NO!" Klaus spoke slowly trying very hard to control his anger.

"And I said YES!" Caroline replied back not bothering to hold her anger in. She was full on furious.

"I do not allow it," Klaus started shaking his head no vigorously.

"And what makes you think I need your permission?" Caroline asked folding her hands over her chest.

"Love, please don't be so difficult. Why don't you understand? What use are this Salvatores going to be? Let one of them volunteer," Klaus full on grovelled.

"I am volunteering so that you don't go back on the deal and kill Elena. Or her body. Or whatever mechanism you guys have worked out. I just want to make sure you don't hurt her or damage her body,"

"Fine, I promise you love, I won't hurt anyone. Just don't volunteer? Please?"

"If you aren't going to hurt anyone than why won't you let me volunteer?"

"Okay… Caroline… I think I agree with Nik here," Charmeine stepped in sensing Klaus' discomfort. He was too close to spill his guts out and he would have regretted it later, so Charmeine swiftly swayed the conversation.

"I suggest we use Katherine," Charmeine continued with a smirk on her face.

Elijah shook his head at her suggestion with a smile and Klaus flat out started laughing.

"Why has he gone looney?" Caroline asked Charmeine while gesturing towards Klaus.

"No reason," Charmeine replied and walked towards the parlor to grab a drink.

Everyone looked between Elijah and Klaus, expecting any one of them to elaborate but Elijah stayed silent, smiling coyly and Klaus was trying hard to rein his laughter in.

"Okay, spill. What's the deal with you and Katherine?" Damon asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Me? Nothing," Charmeine replied with a Gallic shrug.

"Let's just say that she's not a big fan of Katerina…" Elijah spoke and a loud cough from Charmeine, who was glaring at him with one eyebrow scrunched up, stopped him from speaking further.

"Katherine," Elijah corrected himself, "She's not a big fan of Katherine,"

Klaus burst out into laughter again. Damon noticed the look Charmeine gave Elijah and he fell into a fit of laughter too.

"Dude, you are so whipped…" Damon said between his laughs.

Everyone just looked at each other in confusion when Klaus decided to clear the confusion.

"Big brother here… " Klaus gestured towards Elijah with one hand, "…used to fancy Katerina back when she was human. So, sister-in-law might be holding a grudge or two against her," Just as soon as Klaus finished speaking, he was hit in the face with a scotch bottle.

"Ouch! It hurts…" Klaus pouted while Charmeine just glared at him. Elijah on the other hand was looking really amused. He loved watching Charmeine get jealous. He found her cute like that.

"Good. It was SUPPOSED to," Charmeine replied, her tone very irritated and she shot Klaus a menacing look.

Alaric and Jeremy were looking perplexed at each other. _**This **was the big bad Original family they were supposed to be shit scared of?_

* * *

**A/N: Since, in the show, John died giving up his own soul to protect Elena's i thought this would make sense. Preserving Elena's soul by making it jump into another body. If you guys have any confusion or questions, feel free to ask. ****Thanks to everyone who followed/reviewed/favorited. I love you guys! :)**

**_Replies:_**

_Elin- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! And yes, there are loopholes but i wanted the sacrifice to go smoothly. Rebekah and Kol waking up before sacrifice would just mean- Havoc. About Finn, he's dead already. It'll be explained in later chapters- why, how and when he died. Hope you liked this chapter. :)_


	18. Reunion and an Irish drink

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

It had been 3 days since Full Moon. Klaus had successfully broken the curse and Elena was still alive. Klaus had used his lackeys for the ritual and some werewolf they had picked outside of North Carolina. Caroline after much reluctance had agreed on not volunteering and Damon's soul was switched with Elena's for the sacrifice. Charmeine had teleported Klaus and Elijah at the final stage of the sacrifice to some rain forest in Brazil so that Klaus could turn and revel in his werewolf side without hurting any human.

Charmeine was eagerly waiting for Elijah to show up. Elijah was to return with Klaus, who after much bickering with Charmeine had agreed to be present at the undaggering ceremony.

Elijah entered the house, Klaus hot on his tail. Charmeine was sitting on the couch reading some magazine vaguely. The minute she heard Elijah and Klaus, she swiftly teleported herself to the room where they'd kept the coffins. Elijah anticipated her actions and was already there, waiting for her.

Klaus followed Elijah and was in the room too. Charmeine had insisted that Klaus, being the one who daggered them, should be the one to undagger them. Klaus slowly moved towards Rebekah's coffin and took the dagger out. He placed the dagger on the nearby table and took hesitant steps towards Kol's coffin. He wasn't particularly eager to wake Kol up. Everyone present in that room knew that Kol was going to be a menace after being woken up in a different century.

Just as Klaus pulled the dagger out of Kol's chest, Elijah swiftly took it from his hand along with the dagger from the table and put it inside his coat.

Charmeine was now eagerly waiting between the coffins looking back and fro to see which one of them wakes up first.

After few very long minutes, Klaus huffed in annoyance, Elijah leaned against Kol's coffin and Charmeine was pacing around.

It was Kol who woke up with a loud gasp. He frantically jumped out of the coffin, clutching at his throat. It was as dry as sandpaper. He needed blood. Now. Following Kol, within seconds, Rebekah woke up too, with a loud scream. Kol startled at it, jumped back at bit.

"Kol!" Rebekah shrieked and immediately regretted it as it hurt her throat. The veins were still undrying on both of their bodies.

Both of them were yet to notice the 3 people standing around them. Elijah was the first one to move and put a calming hand on Kol's shoulder, rubbing it ever so lightly. Kol, first startled, relaxed when he saw his big brother there. Rebekah got out of the coffin and saw Elijah standing beside Kol. Her first instinct was to wrap hands around her brother's neck. Elijah returned the gesture with an equally tight hug.

Kol looked behind Elijah and saw Klaus. His muscles tightened and he became alert, standing straight. He was half expecting Klaus to dive a dagger through his heart again. Someone wrapped hands around his waist and the familiar scent hit his nostrils. _It couldn't be her. Could it?_

He turned around and saw Charmeine smiling up at him with watery eyes. He instinctively wrapped his hands around her and hugged her tightly. But suddenly as if touching _her_ burned him, he took his hands off of her and backed away from her.

"Kol…" Charmeine looked at him confused. Her voice brought Rebekah's attention to her and before she could process what was happening. Rebekah had engulfed her into her arms.

Kol's face was black now. He was just staring at Charmeine as she hugged Rebekah.

Rebekah proceeded to hug Charmeine quite a few times, sobbing very hard.

Elijah was now patting Kol on the shoulder. He thought that Kol was just processing his coming back to life and that was the reason why he looked so.. Blank.

Klaus stood in the corner watching the scene unfold in front of them. The guilt was nagging at him from insides and he wasn't going to interrupt the happy reunion.

Charmeine pulled away from Bekah and looked at Kol.

"Kol… what happened?" Charmeine asked softly.

Kol stayed silent, staring at Charmeine for sometime before he erupted like a volcano.

"What happened?" He asked furiously.

"What happened is that you left. You left us. You left my brother. You left me. You left our family. And now you are back. Why? We do not need you. You have no right to be back. Get lost!" He yelled at Charmeine.

In all the excitement, Charmeine had completely forgotten about her abrupt leaving and the reactions Bekah and Kol would have upon seeing her. She was shocked at what Kol had said. She stood there gaping at him wide eyed.

Klaus was taken a back at his outburst while Elijah moved ahead to calm Kol down. He knew that Kol's outburst was justifiable. He himself was crippled with grief when Charmeine had left. Although he had welcomed Charmeine back into his life now with open arms, it was because she'd explained her reasons to him. Reasons he still didn't know.

"Kol… I understand how angry you are… but it wasn't my choice," Charmeine replied sadly.

"What wasn't your choice _Meina_?" Kol hissed at her nickname, the one that he had given to her.

Few tears escaped Charmeine's eyes. She wasn't expecting any of this. She should have, but she wasn't.

"Yes! You left Charmeine. You left us! How could you? You were my best friend. You were my bloody sister-in-law. You left my brother in ruins!" Rebekah yelled. She was too lost in the moment when she woke up to remember the betrayal but Kol's outburst hit her memory and years of repressed sadness and anger hit her hard.

"I am sorry," Charmeine whispered slowly.

Kol was too angry and he wanted to get his anger out on something. Or someone. _Who better than the brother who daggered you?_

Before Elijah could realize what was happening, Kol had thrown the coffin over Klaus' head, making it break in two. Klaus's skull was broken and was healing while Kol was grabbing the wooden splinters out of the coffin and diving it into different parts of Klaus's body. Elijah pulled Kol away from Klaus and held him tightly against his chest as Kol kicked and jabbed to get to Klaus. Rebekah took the opportunity and drove few stakes in her big hybrid brother's stomach.

Klaus barely got all the stakes out of his body when Rebekah yelled,

"Out! Both of you! You daggered us and you…" She pointed at Charmeine," … you left us,"

"Go!" Kol yelled when Klaus and Charmeine didn't budge from their positions.

Elijah nodded at Charmeine slowly, indicating for her to comply. He knew right now these two siblings were in a mess. Seeing Charmeine and Klaus in front of them would only anger them more. They needed to calm down before Charmeine could explain why she did what she did, Or Klaus could ask for forgiveness. He might be overshooting on the latter one.

Klaus walked out of the room speedily and Charmeine slowly followed him out reluctantly.

Klaus went straight down to the living room where there was a liquor cabinet. It had only been few days since Charmeine and Elijah had moved into the house. So there weren't many liquor choices for Klaus. Only a few selected bottles. He was craving beer but all he could get his hands on was scotch. _Elijah and his scotch fetish._ He cursed before storming into the kitchen to grab a glass.

"I need a beer!" Klaus spoke after taking a sip of the scotch. Scotch definitely wasn't his thing.

"C'mon then!" Charmeine said pulling a hand out for Klaus to take.

"Where to?"

"Resident Bar, Mystic Falls."

Klaus rose his eyebrows up in question.

"Mystic Grill," Charmeine replied and dragged Klaus out of the house.

**Meanwhile in Dublin, Ireland;**

"Uriel, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Mikael said, looking down at his drink. Mikael was sitting at a bar when he suddenly felt a presence beside him. The man- Uriel, was staring down at his drink too. Uriel was approximately of Mikael's height, blonde hair and very similar features. If people were to be asked, they would say these two gentlemen were brothers. But, they weren't. They were the two most powerful men from two very different families.

"How many years has it been, Mikael?"

"Not enough,"

"I doubt you even want to find them."

"Of course I do,"

"See, I don't believe that. Vampire hunter, such as yourself and can't find even his own children?"

Mikael scoffed, "I heard yours left,"

"I know where she is,"

"Then why is she still there?" Mikael asked, still looking down at his drink.

"I was waiting for your kids to show up," Uriel replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Is that so? So where are they?"

"They are in Mystic Falls, _all_ of them. What do you say about a little road trip?"

"Delightful," Mikael raised his glass and clinked it with Uriel's. He finally looked at him and a small sinister smile appeared on his face. In return, Uriel greeted Mikael with a smirk.

They finished their drinks, cleared the crease from their suits and walked out of that bar.

The sight was such an irony. Two rivalling species… walking out together on a same mission. Two fathers… one vampire, one angel; both out to kill their own flesh and blood.

* * *

**A/N: **So, Mikael and Uriel's entry. As you would have already guessed, Uriel is Charmeine's father. Although, I am putting up links to the pictures of my story characters on my profile, if anyone wants to picture what Uriel looks like, i pictured him as **Liam Neeson.**

Jenna and John are still alive, people! They aren't dead. Oh and the little drama with Damon getting bitten by Tyler? Yeah, that didn't happen either. So no Domino effects of it either. I told you my story's going AU. None of the events (except mentioned) from TVD are happening in this story anymore.

_**Replies:**_

_Elin- glad you found it logical, i thought only i was the one who got it.. :P I am sorry about Finn if you liked him. When i started this story, i already had in mind that he'd be dead. Hope you liked this chapter. :)_


	19. Drunken goodness

**Disclaimer: You know it. I know it. Julie Plec knows it. I don't own anything. **

**A/N: I cannot begin to tell you how sorry i am. So, i won't. :P JUST KIDDING! I apologize sincerely for the delay. I have a bit of OCD so i went nuts and started editing the story but since i only have a _bit_ of OCD, i left it in the middle :P **

* * *

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Charmeine asked taking a sip of her drink. 8th drink to be precise.

"Well, I was mad at you. But I was glad too. But then again you were mad at me. Elijah was drop dead angry on me and I just forgot to give you a hard time about leaving," Klaus replied downing the last remaining contents of his 4th Budweiser bottle.

"Liar! You were scared of me," Charmeine smirked.

"Yes Charmeine, I was shitting my pants the moment I saw you," Klaus mocked her with widening eyes, "You owe me a new pair of denims"

"In all honesty, I was really glad to see you. If not for me, then for Elijah," Klaus said with a polite smile.

"I know," Charmeine said giving a tap on Klaus' shoulder.

"So… Tell me. What have you been upto? Besides killing, tormenting and all the other things I specifically ask you not to do," Charmeine asked casually although her tone was a bit curious. She was definitely heading somewhere with this. Klaus could sense that.

"Sorry to disappoint Sister-in-law. But that's all I've been upto," Klaus replied giving her a wink.

"Really? What about that pretty blonde?" Charmeine asked innocently. As if she didn't know who Caroline was or what effect she had on Klaus.

"You'll have to be specific Charmeine, I've met a lot of pretty blondes… and brunettes… and redheads… and there were few rainbow colors too," Klaus replied acting ignorant. He knew she was asking about Caroline but two could play a game.

"Oh, I know. Trust me. Well, what was her name? Cary? Claire? Caira? Cayla? Something with a C…"

"Go on. We have all night. Knowing Rebekah and Kol, we aren't going to be able to enter the house for atleast the next 24 hours," Klaus spoke and rolled his eyes.

"You know who I'm talking about Nik. C'mon! Tell me, what happened with her?"

Klaus sighed giving in, "Long story short, met her 1 year and some weeks ago, she peaked my interest, went out a couple of times, slept with her… and never saw her again. Until now…"

"So she wasn't a one night stand?"

"No,"

"You care about her," Charmeine stated.

"Yes,"

"And you aren't afraid to admit it. That's progress," Charmeine tipped her head to her left and smiled at him.

"Don't want to talk about it," Klaus gestured the bartender to bring another bottle.

"So when are you planning on explaining why you left?" Klaus asked changing the topic of their conversation.

"Once Rebekah cools down, I'll bring her memories back and she'll explain it to you," Charmeine replied.

Klaus raised an eyebrow waiting for Charmeine to elaborate further. But when she didn't he took it as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it and left it at that. That's how their relationship was. They would give each other space and be there for each other. They would let the other one open up on their own. Charmeine wanted to know about Klaus and Caroline but she thought better and didn't push Klaus. Klaus wanted to know about why Charmeine left and where she had been for all this years but he thought better and didn't push her.

"What do you think Elijah's doing right now with those two?" Klaus asked almost chuckling at the thought. _"_Bekah and Kol in a new century with electronic devices is a nuclear bomb in itself,"

"Their anger would have cooled down by now. Elijah's in deep trouble. They are going to eat his brains out," Charmeine replied.

"We should go help," Klaus suggested.

"We should," Charmeine agreed.

Both nodded and ordered their respective drinks again with no intention of leaving.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Mikaelson Residence,**

"Elijah!"

"Yes Kol," Elijah flashed into Kol's room as he heard his brother's panic induced voice.

"The water's too hot," Kol cried from the bathroom.

Elijah sighed and went into the bathroom but not without knocking first. He changed the settings of the water heater and went to assist his little sister who was well on her way to destroy his cell phone.

"This thing won't stop beeping," Rebekah threw the phone at Elijah who caught it very easily.

Elijah checked the phone, there were a few voice-mails. 2 from Charmeine and 3 from Klaus.

Elijah listened to the **first one from Charmeine:**

"_Hubby Mikaelson, I love you! Mwaaaaah!_" Charmeine sounded drunk and giggled at the end before ending the voice-mail.

**Second one from Charmeine:**

"_Come to the grill. I want to have sex in the bathroom. I have never done that. Nik, have you done that?"_

"_I have. But not in the kitchen. Kitchen has yet to be conquered," _Klaus replied sounding equally drunk.

**1st one from Klaus:**

_"Brother. Brother brother brother brother. Oh brother. Bro. Brother. Bro. Oh Bro. Brother!"_

_"Aye! Did you just say bra?" _Charmeine interrupted Nik in his drunken stupor.

_"I don't know. Did I?"_ Klaus asked sounding confused.

_"Yeah, you said oh bra brother"_ Charmeine giggled.

_"Elijah's got bra?"_ Klaus laughed hysterically.

**2nd one from Klaus:**

"_How's our little Kollie doing? Did you change his diaper yet? There's gotta be 100 years worth of poop in there. Good luck brother. Brother. Oh Bro. Brother. Brother brother brother, " Klaus trailed off._

**3rd one from Klaus:**

_"Hello Elijah, this is Stefan Salvatore. Your brother and wife have almost emptied the bar at Mystic grill and are horribly drunk. Could you please pick them up before they pass out?"_

Elijah sighed and tried to calm himself down. He called Klaus's cell hoping Stefan would pick up since he had left the last voice-mail.

"Elijah?"

"Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes,"

"I already have my hands full and I can't possibly leave the house. Could you please drive them home?"

"Um... Sure. Your address?"

Elijah gave Stefan the address and went to tend to Kol who had gotten out of the shower and had done something to the TV because Elijah heard him changing channels at a very high speed and then there was an explosion before all the lights went out.

Elijah cursed under his breath as he reached Kol's room. Kol's face was black and there was smoke everywhere. He had single-handedly managed to blow the fuse, crash the TV and break the bed. The latter one was an actual surprise for Elijah. He knew Kol would have problems with electronics but bed? Just… how? There wasn't any woman around that he could've… you know… while doing… _Oh god! _

"I don't like my room," Kol yelled.

Elijah then helped Kol get rid of the destruction that surrounded his room and offered him one of the many other empty rooms in the house. Kol moodily picked the one that was right next to Elijah and Charmeine's bedroom and Elijah sighed in content. _Finally!_

But the calmness was very short lived when there was sound of another crash. The sound came from downstairs so Elijah and a very Black looking Kol with weird hair came downstairs to see Rebekah ambushing Stefan in a bone crackling hug. Who by the way was holding Nik from the shoulder who was holding Charmeine by the waist keeping her in a limp standing position.

"A little help please," Stefan choked out.

"Rebekah, let the boy breathe," Elijah requested.

"He's a vampire Elijah. He doesn't need to breathe. And I am seeing him after literally a century…"

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

"Oh boy!" Klaus suddenly stood up straight and there was panic all across his face.

"What did you do now Nik?" Charmeine giggled from her spot.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled from behind him. Elena was right beside him.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked trying to wiggle out of Rebekah's embrace but she wasn't letting him go.

"We saw you with Klaus and Charmeine. Elena- the genius here, thought they were kidnapping you so she followed you. I followed her and… Who the hell is that Blonde leprechaun?"

"Oi! That's my sister!" Kol yelled from beside Elijah.

"And who are you?" Damon asked irritated.

"I am Kol," Kol replied raising his head high.

"Stefan, why aren't you embracing me back?" Rebekah asked on verge of tears.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked confusingly.

Charmeine had dragged Klaus away from Stefan and they were both leaning against the wall.

Rebekah gaped at Stefan for a few seconds and then turned towards Klaus, her face scarlet red and gritting her teeth.

"What did you do?" She whispered angrily to Klaus.

"I might've… sort of… "

"What?" Rebekah yelled.

"Compelled him," Klaus whispered looking away whistling, acting indifferent.

"You did what?! Lift the compulsion. NOW!" Rebekah ordered.

"You sure? The lad's in love with the doppelganger," Klaus nodded towards Elena.

That's when Rebekah noticed Elena. And her necklace. _Her_ necklace.

"You… give me my necklace back," Rebekah ordered raising her hand.

"What? It's mine. Stefan gave it to me," Elena protested.

"And where do you think he got it from?" Rebekah snarled.

When Elena didn't budge, Rebekah flashed in front of her but Damon stopped her by stepping in front of Elena and Kol saw that Rebekah might need back up so he flashed behind Damon and twisted his arm and dragged him away from Elena. Rebekah snatched the necklace from Elena.

Klaus on other hand was uncompelling Stefan while Elijah was holding his very intoxicated wife up.

Seconds later everyone was yelling and there was pure chaos in the Mikaleson residence.

Elijah had enough of it. From two brats to two drunk adults to two Salvatore brothers to one scared doppelganger, he had seen it all and was pissed off.

"Enough! Everyone, stop. Now!" Elijah commanded with a raise in his voice and everybody suddenly stopped. They noticed Elijah's furious state and stood straight, heads down. Charmeine was the only one who had the balls to giggle. So, she did. She started giggling and wrapped her hands around Elijah's waist from behind.

"You have a nice ass… Have I told you that before?" Charmeine mused.

Elijah sighed hard and unwrapped Charmeine's hands from around him, to which Charmeine pouted and stomped her feet.

"I remember…" Stefan spoke suddenly, his eyes wide.

Rebekah looked towards him with hope.

"Bekah," Stefan acknowledged her and walked slowly towards her. He touched her face as if she wasn't real and he needed proof.

"You were my friend," Stefan looked back towards Klaus.

Klaus just shrugged in response.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon asked from beside Kol.

"We were in love before I was daggered and he was compelled," Rebekah spoke looking straight into Stefan's eyes.

Stefan searched her face, looking for something... he didn't know what… but then it suddenly hit him like tons of bricks. _He still loved her. He never stopped loving her. He was compelled to forget her._ How can one forget love? Sure, one may forget the person they love. But the love, the feeling? It stays. It stayed with Stefan too. And when he saw Elena, he transferred, forced, all those unknown feelings onto her. He loved Elena. But the feeling of love, the emotion, it belonged to Rebekah. It was for and from Rebekah.

* * *

**A/N: So i know that Stefan was off the wagon when he met Rebekah and didn't feel anything for her in TVD. But guess what, in this story he hadn't turned of his emotions. I like Stebekah and i will give _them_ an epic love story. Rebekah isn't going to get Elena's hand-me-downs. Nope, it's the other way around. Elena is the rebound girl. Not Rebekah. ;) **


	20. Emotions- So many!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of TVD. They belong to their respective owners. **

**A/N: I am sorry. So so so so so sorry. It's been more than a month, i know and i am so sorry. But life got in the way and i have been so fucking busy i can't tell you. If any of you visited my page, you'd know i was on hiatus since 30th may. I have barely had the time to eat 2 meals a day for the past month. Yep, THAT busy. I wrote this one just now and i am posting it without any delay. Rest assured, i am NOT leaving this story. This is my first story and i plan on finishing it. The plot is and has always been clear in my mind. I just need to figure how to put it into words and dialogues. So, thank you for being so patient with me(if any of you are even still here) and i welcome harsh(rotten tomatoes harsh) criticism with big open arms. You can call me a bitch. I am not going to mind, i promise :P**

* * *

"I swear! Every day I wake up in Mystic Falls, some new secret reveals. This place is… like a mine. A mine for big scary secrets!" Damon exclaimed.

Elena had heard what Rebekah said. How Stefan was in love with Rebekah. How he was compelled to forget her. How it was a pretty big possibility that he might still be in love with Rebekah. But what surprised her the most were her own feelings. She didn't feel anything. There was no jealousy. She didn't feel that pang of hurt she always felt when she saw Damon with Rose. She actually wasn't bothered by the fact that her current boyfriend was _in love_ with the girl standing in front of her. She had gone from considering _that_ as a possibility to a fact. And even that didn't bother her.

While Elena was in turmoil of void emotions, Stefan was staring at Rebekah. His mind rummaging through every memory of her he could remember.

"I am going to… um… go..." Stefan said breaking eye contact with Rebekah. He needed time. Lots of time. Time to deal with his emotions and feelings. Feelings he had for Rebekah. Feelings that were transferred onto Elena. He needed time to deal with the mess that was his mind.

"I'll come with," Elena said catching up with a fast pacing Stefan.

"I need to be alone right now, Elena." That was all that Stefan said before running away at vampire speed.

"Come on now, I'll take you home." Damon said from behind Elena which normally would have made her jump, but didn't. She was getting used to his being. She could feel him when he was around. And that confused her a lot.

* * *

"What happened to your face?" A little less drunk Klaus asked as they all settled in the kitchen.

Charmeine and Klaus had 2 cups of coffee since the Salvatore brothers and Elena had left. Rebekah had retreated to her room and given strict instructions to leave her alone.

Kol was following Elijah everywhere like a lost puppy. Because after the TV incident, he was actually scared of the devices. Not that he'd ever admit. _Never! Never ever ever!_

Elijah was searching the kitchen cabinets to find some sort of drug that would sober the two idiots up. Two idiots- his brother and wife, who got drunk because they had nothing better to do.

When Kol didn't reply, Klaus asked again.

"Kol, why is your face black and hair sticky?"

Still no reply.

"Silent treatment? Seriously?!" Klaus raised his eyebrows.

Charmeine almost choked on her coffee and giggled a bit. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her and then realised what caused that. He had just said, _"Seriously?!" _

Klaus was thankful that Charmeine didn't make any comment about Caroline rubbing off on him. He was not sure how would Kol and Rebekah react if they knew Klaus _fancied_ someone. And he really didn't want to find out.

They continued to sit in silence until Elijah found some aspirin. Elijah then proceeded to leave for Rebekah's room. He had to deal with his heartbroken sister who not to mention had just been awakened in a new century.

"Let me," Charmeine stood up and put her coffee mug in the basin.

"She doesn't need her brother right now. She needs a friend," Charmeine added.

"I am not sure it's such a good idea. She's mad at you. And thanks to my dear brother, she's already upset and seeing you might make her more upset," Elijah spoke glaring at Klaus.

"Yes, she might get upset but trust me, she doesn't want to talk about her love life with her brother. Let me try." Charmeine reasoned.

"I suggest you both listen to Rebekah and leave her the hell alone," Kol spoke from behind Elijah.

"I agree with Kol," Klaus said which made Kol glare at him.

"She needs us," Elijah said looking at Kol.

"She needs me and you, Elijah. She doesn't need these two traitors." Kol spoke, his voice full with venom as he pointed to Charmeine and Klaus.

"Sooner or later you're gonna have to forgive us, Kol.." Klaus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Elijah, tell the bastard son present in this room to go to hell," Kol spoke shooting daggers at Klaus.

Hearing the word 'bastard' made Klaus' eyes blaze with anger. Charmeine held his arm and dragged him away from the kitchen so he wouldn't make matters worse with Kol.

"You have to let him be angry, Nik" Charmeine said once they were out of hearing range.

"There is a limit to my patience, Charmeine"

"Your patience? He was giving you the silent treatment for fuck sake. He hasn't done anything to you. Yet."

"He called me a bastard. And what about the staking ceremony that took place yesterday?"

"And is that anywhere near what you did to him?"

"I daggered him because he was reckless and was making us vulnerable. He compromised our location so many times. Mikael was _this_ close to catching up on us," Klaus explained.

"I understand how stubborn he can be, but daggering him was not the way Nik. You have to let him be angry. You have to atleast give him a chance to get even. You are invincible. He cannot do anything to you. But you don't have to make him feel powerless. His anger will cool down. And I promise I will do everything in my power to make him understand but right now… you have to let him be," Charmeine told Klaus looking him straight in the eye.

"He better not do anything stupid," Klaus said looking away from Charmeine.

"He won't. He has Elijah. The difference between now and then is Elijah. You didn't have Elijah then, but he is here now and right now he's the only one who can handle Kol. And Rebekah for that matter,"

"Whose fault was it that I didn't have Elijah with me?" Klaus asked Charmeine accusingly.

"Mine. I broke him and I know that. You don't have to remind me."

Klaus walked out of the room feeling not one bit guilty about accusing Charmeine. He lost his brother because of that woman. He had a right to be mad at her. Even though he wasn't for so many years, seeing her now… giving him advice, it just brought back suppressed emotions.

Charmeine sat on the grass in their backyard and took her heels off. She sat there cross-legged and started pulling the grass. She couldn't do anything to help yet. She couldn't mend broken relationships. She had to wait. She had to have patience.

* * *

"Kol, that was wrong," Elijah spoke, his tone strict and patronizing.

"No, What's wrong was Nik daggering me. Me calling him bastard is nowhere near as wrong as that."

"I get that you are mad, but that was a low blow,"

"Do not take his side," Kol yelled back.

"Do you see me going around in circles for him? I am here. For you. Going around in circles for _you._" Elijah spoke sternly.

"How can you forgive her?" Kol spoke looking down at his hands.

"Because I trust her,"

"But she betrayed you. She left you. She left us," Kol complained.

"She must have a pretty good reason," Elijah replied.

"Must? You don't even know why she left you?" Kol asked exasperated.

"No," Elijah replied simply.

"When we were human, I thought you were a fool for loving Tatia. She played you and Nik and yet you both loved her. But now… Charmeine may not be in a love triangle but she fooled you. She fooled all of us. You have always been a fool in love and you are a fool for trusting her again," Kol said before storming out of the kitchen.

Elijah listened to Kol. He had heard every word Kol had said. Kol was right, about Tatia. But not about Charmeine. Elijah might not know the exact details but he knew one thing, Charmeine loved him. He trusted her. He had made a mistake with Tatia and Katerina, but Charmeine wasn't a mistake. Charmeine was his other half. Charmeine saved him. Not just his life but his existence.

Elijah walked out from the kitchen to the backyard. He saw Charmeine sitting in the middle of the garden pulling grass out and looking at nothing. The setting sun making her look so young. Even with her crisped white shirt and pencil skirt, she looked like a young girl of 13. Her face illuminated with red rays of the setting sun. The green of her eyes complementing the orange atmosphere surrounding her. She looked so young, so beautiful. Even after 3 centuries, Charmeine managed to mesmerize him just like she did before.

He sat down beside her and took his shoes off. Charmeine shifted and lay down beside him. She pulled him down and they both lay there in silence watching the sun set. Their presence comforting each other.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I need your feedback guys. About Kol and Klaus' accusations forCharmeine, i think it's well justified. Charmeine acting all happy and bubbly and expecting a merry reunion is wrong. They have centuries worth repressed feelings. She broke their brother, took him away from them. So they had lost not one but two family members due to her. All will be dealt with and well, it has to get worse... a LOT worse before it gets better. ;)**

**I have to say a BIGGGG thankyou to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. I did not get the time this time to thank you guys personally but i thank you ALOT. Really appreciate it. **

**Love,**

**CJ**


	21. Ulterior motives and ghostly acts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

"It's not that I doubt your intentions of killing Niklaus, but why are you pacing like a madman on a bridge when I can almost smell that bastard less than 5 miles away?" Mikael asked as he watched Uriel go up and down the wickery bridge.

"Because it's not only Niklaus that I wish to end. Did you know, when an original dies, their whole bloodline ends with them?" Uriel asked as he started breaking the wood off of the corner of the bridge.

"No, I did not. And how did you know that?" Mikael asked.

"Have you heard from your sacrificial son for the past 300 years?" Uriel asked back.

"Finn? No, I haven't. Quite honestly, I have been so busy catching up on that dog that I didn't have the time to have a cup of tea with my other children." Mikael replied sarcastically.

"Well, news flash- He's dead. I killed him. And the 700 vampires of his bloodline," Uriel said hitting the axe forcefully and taking a plank of wood out with it.

"Watch it, Mikael. Don't do anything stupid," Uriel warned him as he saw Mikael take big strides towards him.

"You killed my son…"

"You see this plank I am holding right now? It's white oak. Do not make me kill you, Mikael." Uriel said waving the plank at him.

"Impossible. I myself burned the tree to the ground 1000 years ago. The only white oak wood present is with me," Mikael spoke, stunned at the revelation.

"Angels unlike witches, don't believe in balance. We are soldiers. We need weapons. And we always make sure we have weapons. There has always been white oak present."

"You plan on eradicating the whole vampire race…" Mikael muttered as realization dawned upon him.

"Yes, including you." Uriel replied folding his arms against his chest.

"I will not be the prisoner of the other side. If I die a vampire, I am cursed to watch the living. I will not have that." The veins on Mikael's forehead bulging as his facial muscles tightened.

"You don't have a choice. No matter how much I don't want to kill you..." Uriel paused to look up at Mikael and continued, "I still want to kill you," Uriel said as he casually broke another plank of wood off the bridge.

"Really? You wish to end me?" Mikael asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes. Vampires are filthy creatures. I have the means to end you and so.. i will."

"You knew about the weapons. You knew where to find us. Why wait for a millennia? You could have easily end us the day we were made into vampires."

When Uriel didn't reply and continued to break planks of wood from the bridge, Mikael started walking around him.

"Why the sudden need to kill, Uriel? Angels have been around long before Vampires. If you really did loathe us _that _much, you would have ended us long ago. But you didn't. Neither did any of your brethren." Mikael stopped behind Uriel as he contemplated Uriel's motives.

"I also don't see you with any kind of backup. Where are your mates, mate? Are you so arrogant to think you can take on Originals all alone?" Mikael asked with a sinister smile on his face as he moved in front of Uriel.

Uriel still remained silent which made Mikael itchy and he fired another question, "Why am i really here, Uriel?"

"I do not owe you any explanation but to make matters smooth, i will give you this- this end i sort... eradicating your species... let's just say that it's off the records." Uriel replied giving a hesitant nod.

"You mean to tell me, that angels do not support you on this?" Mikael scoffed.

"More like, they do not know about this," Uriel shrugged and packed the travel bags with wooden planks he had broken off the bridge.

"Well that gives me an advantage," Mikael flashed in front of Uriel and crossed his arms defiantly.

"I am holding the white oak right in my hands and you want to take on me? Are you that foolish Mikael?" Uriel asked raising his eyebrows.

"A deal. I help you end all the vampires and in return, you help me turn human again," Mikael spoke tilting his head in question.

"And how do you plan on doing that Magic Mike? Because i don't have that kind of juice anymore where i can turn you into human." Uriel asked narrowing his eyes.

"Esther can do it. Help me bring her back and she'll handle the rest," Mikael said shrugging the nickname off and walking straight back to the motel he was accommodating.

"I'll see what i can do," Uriel shouted back, picked the bags and started walking the other way.

* * *

"Hey Bon! What's up? I thought i'd swing by before going to Lena's," Caroline spoke enthusiastically as Bonnie opened the door to her house.

"I am a little busy, Care. Can I call you laters?" Bonnie asked peeking her head out from the door.

"Umm.. okay. But you have to call. I feel like we haven't talked in ages!" Caroline said before Bonnie slammed the door in her face after giving a short nod.

"That was weird," Caroline said to herself as she walked towards her car.

"She's gone. Now, explain!" Bonnie demanded taking a seat on her living room sofa.

"Bonnie, a war is coming. And we have to be on the right side. I cannot go into the details yet but I need to enter your body,"

"You want to possess me? Grams, what the hell are you talking about?" Bonnie asked wide-eyed.

"On the other side, there have been some talks and they need our help. I need to possess your body honey. Please don't fight me," Sheila tried to convince her.

"No! Absolutely not! Tell me what do you want to do and I'll do it for you but you are not possessing me!" Bonnie protested jerking up from the sofa.

"Honey, it's about your mother. I need to see her. And I know you won't be comfortable doing that, so just let me enter your body. I will do all the work and you won't even feel a thing. I need a medium and you are my bloodline. With you, I'll be at my strongest." Sheila explained as Bonnie gaped at her with mouth wide open.

"Grams, what's going on? This is.. freaking me out…"

"I can enter your body easily, Bonnie. I just need you to not fight me when I am in there. Can you please do that? Don't you trust your grams?"

"Ofcourse I trust you but why won't you tell me anything?"

"Because the less you know, the better it is for you. Now I don't have much time. He's coming and I need to find your mother,"

"Who's comi.." Bonnie started to ask when she suddenly fainted.

Sheila easily stepped into Bonnie's body and took off to find Abby Bennett.

* * *

"You found the witch?" Mikael asked as he saw Uriel come to the clearing.

"Yes. And she's resurrecting your wife as we speak."

"That was fast." Mikael commented with an impressed look.

"She knew the location of your wife's body. All I had to do was steal it. Now that that's done… we need to discuss strategy."

"Already ahead of you. I am gonna need a vampire brigade to keep my children busy while Esther does her thing," Mikael said pointing to numerous corpses that lay behind him in the clearing.

"They are Originals. Not to mention, my daughter has angelic powers. We need something better than newbie vampires to handle them." Uriel said assessing the number of vampires that were going to wake up any second.

* * *

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing, mom?" Abby asked as she held hands with her mom in Bonnie's body.

"They are going to eradicate the whole vampire race. Don't you want that? To live without the fear of these demons?" Sheila asked as she prepared the ingredients for the spell with the other hand.

"You haven't been in Bonnie's life and she might never forgive you for that but you owe it to her. You have no clue how much she has lost because of vampires. She needs this. You are going to do this for her." Sheila continued commandingly as she drew a symbol with salt on the coffin.

* * *

"Have you seen Niklaus?" Elijah asked entering their bedroom.

"No. I was about to go look for him. I haven't seen him since last night," Charmeine replied as she put on her dress.

Elijah walked forward and helped her with the zipper. Instead of doing it up, he started undoing the rest of it. His hands went around her stomach and he could feel the warm skin underneath, throbbing ever so lightly under his touch. A sense of satisfaction washed over him at her body's reaction to his touch. Charmeine moved her hands above her head and weaved them through Elijah's hair, pulling him down. Elijah placed soft kisses on her neck and her grip on his hair tightened. But before they could act on the certain thoughts that were clouding their mind, Elijah heard Kol call for him from the next room.

Charmeine turned around to face him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She smiled softly at him and urged him to go.

Kol again yelled for him.

Elijah cursed under his breath and walked out of the room.

"What?" he asked entering Kol's room.

"I need a drink," Kol said putting on his boots.

"Well then go find one. We have alcohol in the house." Elijah replied irritated. Sometimes Kol was just too much of a child to handle.

"No, you don't." Kol replied shaking his head vigorously.

"Yes, we do. Check the kitchen cabinets."

"Empty." Kol replied taking his leather jacket from the closet.

"Well then go check the liquor cabinet in the living room. I am sure you'll find something of your taste there,"

"Already checked. I have checked every single room, except yours and I didn't find one single drop of alcohol." Kol replied putting on the jacket.

"What.. I have the finest scotch collection in the living room cabinet." Elijah spoke before walking down the stairs towards the living room. When he reached there, he found the cabinet to be empty.

"See, told you!" Kol exclaimed happily.

"Who took all this?" Elijah asked furiously.

"Wasn't me," Kol replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Niklaus.." Elijah said. "But he doesn't even like scotch!"

"It wasn't Nik." Rebekah slurred from behind them.

"Bekah, how many drinks have you had?" Kol asked gingerly as he saw Rebekah sway to no music.

"2. Or 200. I don't know…" Bekah said calculating in her head but then waved her hand dismissively and walked back to her room.

"So, how about that drink now?" Kol asked turning back to Elijah.

"Fine. Just wait here. I'll grab the keys," Elijah said before flashing up to his room.

"I am taking Kol to the bar. Maybe I'll have some luck finding Niklaus there," Elijah said putting his suit jacket on.

"Okay. I am going to go see how Rebekah's doing," Charmeine replied as she put her heels on.

* * *

"Look who decided to join their little brother," Klaus exclaimed happily as he saw Elijah sit down on his right side. Kol sat on Elijah's right side, so that Elijah would be in the middle of him and Klaus.

"I see you brought the non-bastard son with you," Klaus noted sarcastically to Elijah as he saw Kol order a drink.

"Not now Niklaus," Elijah warned as he saw Kol stiffen up beside him.

"Do you hear that?" Elijah asked after a few minutes of sitting in silence with his brothers.

"Hear what? It's silent." Kol replied nonchalantly.

"Too silent," Klaus said as he strained his ears to pick on any noise.

"Why are there no heartbeats?" Elijah asked as he looked around. He could tell from their faces that they were locals. He had seen them around town now and then.

"Better question is, Why are there so many vampires?" Klaus spoke as he too looked around. 20 people but not a single human.

Suddenly Elijah stood up and went over to a nearby table. Klaus and Kol could hear him introduce himself to a young woman of 20. She smiled and nodded while Elijah introduced himself. She replied and moved her hand forward to shake. But Elijah took it and kissed her knuckles.

"Not that I would mind but I never figured Elijah to be the cheating type," Kol spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you are talking to me now?" Klaus asked turning to right.

Kol just scowled in return and went back to his drink.

Elijah walked back and paid for all of their drinks and motioned Klaus and Kol to follow him.

Klaus paid some more because apparently he had been drinking a lot. They both followed him out and continued to walk down the street as Elijah continued walking.

Kol paced a little faster and caught up with Elijah.

"What was that, back there? Are you planning on cheating on Meina?" Kol asked narrowing his eyes at him.

Elijah saw the concerned look that flashed Kol's face for a second. If the situation weren't so urgent, he would have argued with Kol about that. About why he was so concerned about him cheating on _Meina _when not a day ago he had lectured Elijah about trusting Charmeine.

"I was smelling her," Elijah replied as they turned a corner. Klaus too had caught up with them and was listening in on the conversation.

"Smelling her? I figured Nik would be interested in such perverse things. Not you. " Kol exclaimed coming to a sudden stop, causing Klaus to run into him.

"Watch it!" Klaus and Kol both yelled at each other at the same time.

Elijah grabbed both of their arms and flashed into the forest once they were out of sight of the town people.

"What the hell?" Klaus exclaimed as he flung into the tree.

"Those vampires back there? They are the town locals. I have seen them around here. They have been turned recently," Elijah explained before any of the brother could yell more.

This caught Klaus's attention.

"And the reason I was smelling her was because of her scent. Her blood was different." Elijah continued as he saw he had both of his brother's attention."Her blood smelt like Charmeine."

"Okay, I am not going to ask how you know what Charmeine's blood smells like because honestly, I don't want to know. But what does that mean? Charmeine isn't a vampire…" Klaus spoke standing straight.

"Exactly. Charmeine isn't a vampire and yet that girl's blood smelt like hers. Which means, that girl had angel blood in her system," Elijah concluded looking at Klaus.

* * *

**A/N: A big thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. I really appreciate it! :) **

**The _Magic Mike_ nickname? I just couldn't resist. It was right there... and i just had to use it :P**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	22. Author's Note

My dear readers,

I am sorry for my sparse updates but i am more sorry to inform you that this story is going on a hiatus indefinitely.

I've lost the inspiration to write anything. Believe me, i have tried writing and i have gotten good 5000+ words written but i am not satisfied with it. It's just not enough. I hope you'll forgive me and when i do update, you'll read.

With lots of love,  
CJ


End file.
